


It's a Blessed Idiocy

by Sailingfreely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, At least I tried to make it funny but..., Complicated Relationships, Crack, Fluff, I always love to write slow burn lol, Jaehyun is super soft and patient, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Slow Burn, Two Fathers, Yuta and Taeyong is Tom and Jerry who wants to kill each other but also love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Taeyong is young, beautiful and free. He's bound to nothing and no one, his wings are spread wide with pride and he'll do what he wants.Alpha Jaehyun is many things, but one thing about him that pull Taeyong down to the ground, was his patience and his way of loving him.A keeper he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent lmao
> 
> And warning for my terrible Engrish, lack of vocabulary and grammar errors bsbsbss.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy the story despite it ♥♥♥
> 
> Mature for mature theme and quite a lot of swearing.
> 
> Info: Heats in this au wasn't like strong heats in most abo fic, in here it's similar to a person feeling horny. You can like, ignore it, but it's also there and urging in a way.

 

 

 

Taeyong is young and beautiful, despite he's constantly stressed by his studies and financial situation, he's as free as a bird. It's not that he's irresponsible, but he thinks he only live once, if not to enjoy his life now, then when would it be? And he makes neat notes, lend his works which his friends would repay back with lunches, parties or sometimes buy him clothes. Maybe that makes him seem manipulative, but he's not, it was of mutual agreement and he's an opportunist. Anyway, some people treat him to drinks just because he's fucking beautiful, who is he to say no?

So it's perfectly understandable that he got so fucking wasted at some Friday night, eyes seeing swimming colors and head spinning so much to the point his stomach too, churning uncomfortably. But he's giggling, chest light and rush of euphoria filling his veins, helping him to forget about his shitty exam week. He need to let loose, let his tension bleeding out and maybe... Hook up. Doyoung already leaving him alone to plaster himself onto someone else's anyway, so why shouldn't he too? Should he go to Yuta? That guy is always open for one night stand despite him being a romantist, or maybe he was just searching for comfort since he got dumped so mercilessly. What did he expect anyway, falling in love with an alpha when he's an alpha himself.

What about Taeyong then? It's not that he didn't want to be in a relationship, he did, after all he's clingy and crave for attention. But after his last relationship with a beta, who was so fucking possessive that he couldn't even be in the same place with other betas and alphas, he's done with it. Thank god he have Johnny as a friend, if not that beta ex of him is sure will still be pestering him and god knows what he could do, spam of texts, unknown calls and emails are enough. But with Taeyong being the way he is, he couldn't stay _completely_ single, which is why he's kind of... Sleeping around. Not something he's proud of, but at least he's not feeling so lonely at some nights. That's so omegan of him oh my god.

Although, maybe it's a bad decision to hook up with someone that night. He's been feeling sluggish these past few days, and now his body feels burning, heart slightly palpitating with pleasant buzz under his skin that have nothing to do with his intoxicated state. Taeyong is being stupid, but he was so drunk to understand his current situation. Yeah, he's _an_ _idiot_. It didn't take long for some alphas to gather around him, some hands grabbing his shoulder and waist, some touching his face yet he continue giggling, oblivious to what is actually taking place and only know his touch craving body is being caressed. That is until a slight fight broke and the alphas start hissing at each other.

_Alphas_ , Taeyong snorted, _pathetic lot_. What does it say about him then, when he like some of them, hypocrite? Whatever, his brain can't think, why is this room is so bright and it feels like water is muffling his ears? Then suddenly he feel tender hands around his waist again, reluctant yet protective, leading him away from the fight which caused by him. Taeyong still have half a mind to look up, seeing the owner of those hands and met with gentle brown eyes looking at him with worry. _Oh, he knows those eyes_.

"I know that face. Aren't you Jaehyun?" he giggles again, reflectively hanging onto the guy's neck, teasing, flirty.

"Hyung, you're insufferable," Jaehyun said exasperatedly, breath shaky because of fear and tension after he saw Taeyong being crowded by those alphas.

"Hyung...?" Taeyong drawled out, fingers twisting in the said man's light brown hair, leaning closer to brush his breath over his lips, "do you know me, Jaehyun?"

"You're drunk, stop that," he shook his head, trying to push Taeyong away, but his strength is losing because damn, Taeyong smells so terrifyingly amazing. There's a thought, but Jaehyun is also quite drunk, having been so miserable because he just got his heart broken.

"Oh why? I know you like it," he slurs, gliding his palm over the firm chest to the back of Jaehyun's neck, ghosting the man's lip with his teeth, almost biting. "I know you want me, I can feel you pressing to my thigh," he chuckles, floaty and light.

"Fuck. You smells so good," he grunts, instinctively gripping at Taeyong's slim waist possessively, pressing their bodies flush.

"Alpha..." Taeyong softly moaned to Jaehyun's open mouth, desiring to kiss him yet also wanting to rile him up.

Jaehyun almost closing in the proximity to taste Taeyong's lips, but a person bumping to his shoulder and sobriety coming back, leaning away just to see Taeyong chasing after his lips, "look, hyung, you're drunk and you're going to regret this."

Growing impatient, Taeyong crashed their lips together, mouth opening immediately and body thrumming when Jaehyun doesn't hesitate to kiss him back with as much fervor, hands gripping harder at his hip and his nape, the taste of vodka and kahlua mingling on their tongue. Taeyong only pulls away to breathe on Jaehyun's swollen and glistening lips, "then you better not make me regret this."

It's a tangle of limbs after that, yanking and ripping at each other's clothes, mouths never leaving the other and fingers making claims over the expanse of their skin. How did they walked out of that club and ended up in Jaehyun's dorm room, they didn't remember, everything was blurry and filled with memories of hot mouths and skin only. Taeyong thinks he remember Jaehyun fucking him on the wall, or when he's riding that alpha on his desk, maybe he also remember when Jaehyun bent him on the bed as he fucked him from behind, who knows? All Taeyong knows was he fell asleep in bliss and body completely satisfied, that was a very good fuck.

Although that can't be said the same for his walk of shame in the morning. He had woken up with terrible hangover, joints screaming in pain and head splitting open in agony, and he had done very well to swallow in his shriek considering his bad state, as he saw the naked man sleeping beside him. For a moment he couldn't remember anything, until memories start filling in and he slumped his head to his palms. Why did he have to be that drunk? The problems are; one, he didn't remember if they wear condoms; two, he can only pray the guy won't give him STD; three, in that sober state despite the killing hangover, Taeyong finally realized he's in heat; and lastly but not least, he _knew_ this guy.

He look over again to the guy who's sleeping with gaping mouth and drooling to the pillow, that's kind of cute, Taeyong thinks. But that doesn't change the fact that this guy is Jung Jaehyun, Johnny's best friend, whom he got the honor of meeting about a year ago. Taeyong rubs at his face tiredly, whispering to himself, "Johnny gonna kill me."

Johnny had made it a point to Taeyong, no fucking around with his friends, and that includes Jaehyun, he said something about Jaehyun is actually a fragile human being or something that Taeyong can't be bothered to remember at that time. Now he can only focus at gathering his - _what the fuck it's torn_ \- clothes off the floor, sneaking out the room and pray for any higher beings that Jaehyun won't remember anything. It does seem like the guy was as drunk as he was. Something is slipping out his mind though, while he's focusing too much at finding his way out of that dorm, he missed one important thing. He was in heat, and he was most probably had sex without condom, that's a big problem. And yet, Taeyong didn't realize it at all.

Maybe he is a fool, because he didn't realize something is off until Yuta came to him one day, asking for comfort that his single omega ass could offer. But Taeyong wasn't in the mood and refused, offering other kind of comfort, in other words a cuddling session.

"That's not enough," Yuta whined, "I get it I'm pathetic but I just can't seem to move on. So what if he's an alpha? I still want him."

"Reminds me again why he rejected you, I don't think it's about him being an alpha," Taeyong sighed tiredly, petting Yuta's head to which got slapped away, although softly.

"That's the thing! He rejected me because he said he'll go back to his home country and he can't deal with long distance relationship, isn't that worse? I'd rather have him rejected me because he hates me."

"Then maybe you should stop sleeping around and show him how dedicated you could be?"

"I'm such a weak man..." Yuta whined, burying his face into Taeyong's lap.

"That you are," he sighed again, "maybe me saying this also isn't helping you to move on, but if you gonna be this miserable then go for it to the fullest, stop searching for me."

"That's unexpectedly wise of you," Yuta sniffed.

"Excuse you I'm always wise.... Maybe," he shrugged.

"Isn't it at this time of the month that's near your heat? How could you be not in the mood? I'll try to dedicate myself to him after one last time, promise, I just can't go without knowing all of this is going to be in vain."

"You're really a weak man," Taeyong said with a shake of his head, opening a calendar in his phone. "Wait... I haven't be in any heat. And it's... A week late already?"

"Were you stressing about that project you're working on? They say stress can kinda nullify it."

"Maybe," Taeyong throw his phone to the bed and pushing Yuta's head away from his lap, "get off you're getting annoying, I'm ticklish."

"You're also a weak man, you're sleeping around too."

"That's different, I'm single and I'm not pinning over anybody, this is my life choices."

Yeah right. He's just lonely.

Taeyong is busy as hell so he didn't really have a mind to think about his missed heat and continue to run about with college things. Doing this or that work, sucking up to professors to have longer deadlines, studying and functioning with almost no sleep, making him completely forgot about having a one night stand with his friend's best friend. Then another month passed and Taeyong is slumped on the cafetaria table lifelessly. There's a hand ruffling his hair and he look up to see Johnny smiling to him.

"Rough time?"

"Ugh, if only doomsday is near and swallow us all," Taeyong whined, gripping at Johnny's wrist wordlessly asking for the guy to keep stroking his head.

"You smell kinda weird recently, are you using different cologne?" Johnny sit down on the chair across the table, indulging Taeyong by keeping his hands in his hair.

"What, really?" he sniffed at his armpits, but it doesn't seem to smell bad.

"No, I'm not talking about that kind of smell, it just that you doesn't smell like _you_."

Somehow that got Taeyong to check on the date and feel his heart fall in shock. He missed another heat, it's been two months, what the- "in what situation would it be for omegas to have missed their heats?"

"What? Are you? I think it's either stress, due to organic conditions or... They are pregnant?"

_No, no, no, no, no_. No that can't be it. Taeyong always makes sure his partners always wear condoms and aside that he hadn't been sleeping around and only slept once or twice with Yuta. But didn't they say there's still risk of pregnancy despite the condom? His blood turned cold, only then he realized that he may be _fucked_. And he's scurrying away with hasty goodbye to Johnny.

Taeyong is _an_ _idiot_ , but maybe it's understandable for him to still keep denying the truth when said truth glaring at him with double strip. The next, he came running to Yuta's dorm, not bothering to knock and slammed it open to blurted out, "Yuta, Yuta, Yuta fuck!"

The said man had been laying on his bed, reading questionable magazine and his roommate who is a beta looking at them in surprise and worry before he went out to give them privacy since Taeyong seems so shaken. Bless that beta. Yuta sit up with alarmed look although he still try to lighten up the mood.

"What now? You're asking me to fuck you when I finally decided to chase after him again?" he snorted.

Taeyong dashed to sit by the bed, pressing his trembling hands on his still flat stomach, "Yuta what to do, oh my god."

"What? Taeyong you're scaring me."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filling in, tension growing so thick it feel like they're standing on a single rope with bottomless darkness under it. Until Yuta squeaked out, "what?"

"I'm pregnant fucker, and there had been only you, fuck," Taeyong repeated not without a sharp hiss and annoyance.

"What- wait, hold on, back the fuck up," Yuta said, stroking a hand over his chest as he stare at Taeyong as if the guy is a puzzle to conquer, " _WHAT?_ "

Taeyong jumped forward to hush him, "can't you not be so loud?"

"I- _You_ \- you're pregnant??"

"Yes!"

"Have you really checked??"

"I did! Thrice! And I don't think I can bear another shock to test it again!" Taeyong cried, covering his face with both palms.

Yuta stay quiet for a long, stretched agonizing silence, "and you're sure it's mine?"

"Yuta! What a fucking jerk! That's what you gonna say?" Taeyong can't believe what he's hearing, disappointment stinging his whole being.

"No, look," Yuta said firmly, "I'm just making sure, you can't blame me for asking that, you weren't only with me after all."

"But I've only been sleeping with you this past half year!" Taeyong argued, eyes glaring.

Eventually, Yuta resigned, "fine, I mean... I'm your friend, even if it's not mine I would still stay to support you, just gotta ask."

Taeyong start hitting him with a pillow which he could reached, frustrated and angry, but Yuta let him until he got something else to say, "stop, stop that! I think you have hit me enough to last a lifetime. But don't you think we have to check it over to a doctor?"

"Yeah... You're right, maybe that test packs are hacked or something," he sighed.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Yuta deadpanned.

He knew, nobody need to remind him of his idiocy.

 

A week later, sitting on the edge of their chair, staring hard at the lady doctor, they're impatient yet also not ready to hear the result. Only for her to say, "congratulations! You're two months pregnant."

_Two fucking months_. If she saw their crestfallen looks, she didn't comment on it. That sealed the deal, isn't it? Taeyong then noticed the way the doctor is giving them a meaningful look, "it's okay, he's staying here so you could say what you've found."

"Alright," she nodded with concern over her face, " I have to inform first that there are special cases for this, usually the pregnancy would cause a mixed scents of the parents. And I have to say... Although I smells your scent distinctively," she looked to Taeyong, "I smelled a scent which is... Not similar to you," she looked to Yuta.

_Well isn't that weird._

Yuta, damned his soul, didn't even try to hide how relieved he's feeling, "so that means there's a chance this kid is not mine?"

"I wouldn't say that as there are special cases too, but... You can take it as a consideration."

They walked out of the clinic sluggishly, mostly Taeyong, hands cradling his still flat stomach, "so I'm really pregnant..."

"And I might not be the dad," Yuta said, earning a rather hard slap at the back of his head, "ow! What was that for?"

"You're being an insensitive prick," Taeyong hissed.

For his worth, Yuta did look guilty then, "look, sorry, I really am. But you do understand where I'm coming from, we're still young and this is... Too rushed and unexpected."

"I'm still pregnant here..." Taeyong start to cry.

"Hey, hey! I never said I won't support you! I will help you with everything, even if... God, even if we end up in a marriage."

"Who the fuck say anything about _marriage_?" Taeyong glared despite tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I mean... Despite what that doctor said, and even if that baby isn't mine, we also done the deed, I'm partially responsible..." he said with his softest voice, rubbing Taeyong's shoulder to console.

"That's very nice of you... Unexpectedly," Taeyong sobbed, why is he so emotional? Because he's pregnant? What the hell.

"I'm gonna ignore that last part," Yuta sighed, hugging Taeyong gently, "you're my friend, how could I abandon you?"

"But we're not getting married, I don't want to," he sniffed, hugging Yuta back, "I have no parents or family to please anyway, nobody gonna bat an eyelash about me being pregnant, this is my responsibility, I fucked up. I'm only... Afraid I can't do this alone, I don't want to drop out just to save money."

Yuta didn't say anything for a moment, "you gonna keep it?"

At that Taeyong shoved him, "of course I am! This is- this baby is alive, of course I won't kill them just because of my stupid mistake! I-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough, I understand," he gathers Taeyong in his arms again, "I'll help with the money and raising them, I promise."

Taeyong could only cry, feeling touched and mildly relieved, "thank you..."

"About time you know I'm a good friend."

That, Yuta are.

 

Being pregnant doesn't stop Taeyong to go to parties though, although he swore off the alcohols. He needed the distraction, okay? And it's not like he tell his other friends about his condition, it's starting to get harder to refuse their invitations. Yuta, however, think it's a bad idea.

"You know you can just say yes then not going at all, right?"

"I did that already few times before, and god, I can't handle having Ten screaming my ears off after that," he rolled his eyes, throwing another clothes to join the others on his bed, searching for the best attire to go to the party, "and this one is pretty mild anyways, as far as I know Johnny's friends doesn't smoke so it'll be fine."

"But what if they bring others who are? It's stupid to think there's a party without people smoking there, that's absurd," Yuta grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're being really dad like, you know?" Taeyong snickers.

"Excuse me for worrying," he pouts.

They are still going in the end, arriving late so they don't have to stay for too long. Although Taeyong is mildly bothered by the way Yuta is resting his arm on his shoulder, why is he being so touchy lately?

"Since you said you wanna have fun, then I too, won't hold back. Let's meet up later in the living room," Yuta said, kissing Taeyong's temple which makes him went rigid.

"Why did you do that for?"

"What? I'm gonna be your baby's dad, shouldn't I try learning to love you? Maybe we'll end up marrying anyway," he shrugged.

"No, that's not gonna happen, I told you," Taeyong deadpanned and Yuta gives him a judging look.

"What got you so afraid of relationship, huh? But, it's your call, I'll just suppot you," Yuta take his hands off of him then, grinning when he said, "don't get lost now, Johnny's mansion is quite big."

"Could say the same to you!" he yelled when Yuta is already walking off somewhere into the growing crowd.

Taeyong left to mingle with friends that he know of amidst the crowd, talking, joking and refusing any alcohol offered to him. It's pretty nice to be with his friends, although it's growing harder because alcohol always mostly trying to be involved, and Taeyong could only refused for so long until he decided to go somewhere else with less people, the pool it was. It's kind of entertaining to see some couples making out there in the darkness, he may also see Johnny making out with Ten despite they always said that they're not involved at all to their group of friends. He was about to take out his phone to snap a picture of them when suddenly a voice greeted him from behind.

"Hey."

Taeyong jolted in surprise and turned around, only to meet face to face with Johnny's best friend, _aka_ Jung Jaehyun. Suddenly, the air feels suffocating and his mind being stormed with many images and realization, because of course, didn't they also... Fucked? Then isn't that means...? His silence was taken in a different way by the said man though.

"I'm sorry... For trying to talk to you. I just, want to apologize for what happened... Last time," he said sheepishly, guilt and sadness apparent in his eyes as he's scratching his chest nervously.

"Oh, um... What?" was the only smart thing he could said.

"Last time? You... Don't remember?" Jaehyun asked back, confused and seemingly even more hurting in each passing seconds, "I'm sorry if you don't remember, I'm just gonna... Go, yeah."

Of course Taeyong remember, although he only did after he saw the guy again. But that remembrance does feel like it's best left forgotten, because isn't that means Jaehyun could also be... A potential dad to his baby? _Holy shit, Taeyong you're such a slut,_ "no, I... I remember, it's just... You never really come to talk to me. I mean, whenever Johnny brought you, you always only talked to him, or Ten, or Doyoung." And even Yuta, but never to him.

"Oh," to his credit, Jaehyun is slightly blushing, "sorry about that. It's just... You always seemed too tired to be bothered and I don't want to... Bother you more."

That's a shitty excuse, Taeyong is not buying it, but he could only focusing about the new found fact. And he feels the urge to tell Yuta, "honestly, no one can bother me by a simple talk, I'm not that evil despite I may look like one."

"I don't think you are," Jaehyun blurted out too quickly, spluttering to save his face then, "I mean- what I mean to say was- you look too pretty to be evil, or a demon. Wait, they said demons look good though. No, no, I don't mean-" he stopped, then sighing with an embarrassed smile, "I'm just being an idiot now, please just forget that."

"Uh huh," Taeyong smiled back awkwardly, taking steps away to search for Yuta, "I'm... Always open for a talk but, I think I need to look for my friend now." That maybe not the best move, Jaehyun could take it as if Taeyong thinks of him as a freak. But his brain stop working 

Then he ran not giving Jaehyun any chance to reply, diving into the crowd and finding Yuta dancing with some people. He didn't even bother saying anything before dragging the said man away from the crowd and led them to the kitchen which bare of any human beings.

"What the fuck Yong?" he hissed.

"Don't get angry with me, but I just met Jaehyun," Taeyong said hurriedly, distressed.

"Jaehyun? What about him?"

"I may or may not forget that I... Also slept with him _once_ ," he emphasized the last word, growing frustrated when Yuta is not getting it, "two months ago!!"

Gradually understanding dawning on him, "oh, oh, are you saying... That baby could also be his??"

"Shush! Why do you have too be so loud every damn time?!" Taeyong covered Yuta's mouth with both hands which got shoved away.

"Taeyong you're in deep shit, Johnny gonna be fucking furious, damn. And you only remember now? I didn't know you're that dumb."

"Stop rubbing it on my face!" he whined.

"Have you tell him?"

"Are you crazy?? I can't just tell him that he might knocked me up!!" Taeyong hissed in frustration, and maybe he's being tad too loud.

"Who knocked up who?"

Both Yuta and Taeyong freeze and turned around in surprise at the sudden deep voice, seeing Jaehyun standing not too far from them and most likely have heard them.

"Oh Taeyong, you're so fucked," Yuta had the gal to whisper that to him.

Maybe he is. He _definitely_ is.

Later that night, in the privacy of Johnny's guest room, Taeyong found himself sitting on the floor like a scolded child in front of the two men. Yuta try to look serious, but his face contain a hidden laughter while Jaehyun's face was... Impatient and shocked. Taeyong didn't know what to say, except that maybe he's ashamed and regretful.

"Start talking Yong, we haven't got all night," Yuta said with mirth in his eyes.

He glares to him, "well I don't-"

"Can you please explain what you mean back there?" Jaehyun finally asked, seemingly gathering his courage.

"That's right Yong, what do you mean?"

Taeyong swear he gonna kill Yuta after this. He cleared his throat before starting, "so... I'm pregnant." He cringed internally when Jaehyun's eyes grow wide, "two months in and..."

"Is it mine?" Jaehyun asked almost as if he's expectant, squirming in his seat surprising both Taeyong and Yuta, they had expected the guy gonna run away or something.

"That's the thing..." Taeyong said with an awkward smile.

"It might be mine too," Yuta supplied, helping to explain much to Taeyong's gratefulness.

Instantly Jaehyun's eyes grow dim and he sit back down with a disappointed look. Why he look like that anyway? Taeyong coughed, "yeah, so that's the thing, so..."

"I will marry you," Jaehyun said without missing a beat, causing both Taeyong and Yuta to gasp loudly. Although for Yuta's part, he's doing his best not to jump in excitement, kind of harassing actually, as if he's that glad Jaehyun is so willing to take him off of him.

"No, what the fuck? No one is marrying anyone," Taeyong said almost shouting, dumbfounded by the turn of event, "and you don't even know if it's really yours-"

"Mine or not, we both slept together, we hold a part of responsibility in this, until it's proven otherwise," Jaehyun said solemnly, words carries a strength and firm like a wise man. _Is he really?_ Then he added, "my parents may get surprised, but I know they'll support me, us. As you can see we are still students, but I will take all responsibility and marry you."

Something is flaring inside Taeyong, something akin to anger. So what? Just because Jaehyun may have more money than Taeyong he can throw words like that? It feels like he's belittling Taeyong, a broke omega without parents or family and deemed him unable to take care for his own child, no matter what the circumstances are.

"Not that I mind, but..." Yuta cringed knowing Jaehyun just successfully hurting Taeyong's pride.

"I won't marry you, nor Yuta, or anyone for that matter. First thing and foremost, this child is _mine_ , I can take care of them without anyone marrying me," he said through gritted teeth, "but I'll be brutally honest with you that yes, I don't have the financial capacity to do this alone, to which why I asked for Yuta's help. If you also feel responsible for this, and want to help although I didn't ask you to," now he said that in spite of anger, "I just need you guys to cover half the expenses I might need for my baby."

Jaehyun doesn't seem to understand what he's getting at, frowning so hard he look like he's angry, but he's just confused and so Yuta elaborate it in a simpler way, "what he meant to say is, he's not asking help from us in a way that he's carrying our child, but more like a friend to a friend, you with us Jaehyun?"

Taeyong believe that Jaehyun in fact, did not understand, he seems to be a serious, conservative guy to be able to accept Taeyong's way, "getting pregnant takes two to tango, but this happened due to my own carelessness, and so this is fully my responsibility and I should take care of this matter alone. If you don't want to, it's okay, I don't want to drag you into this too."

Yuta is eyeing at Jaehyun worriedly when the guys said, "I don't get it."

With that, Taeyong consider it done and case closed, "that's fine, then I'll ask Yuta-"

"I'm willing to be that baby's father."

It feels like growing headache in Taeyong's skull, "I'm not going to marry-"

"I understand that," Jaehyun cuts in, "but the fact remains it might be my child and I want, I have to be there too to take care of them."

Taeyong understand that, he did, but Jaehyun's persistence feels a bit... Off? "I'm not stopping you from it, by all means, please do that, that will be a tremendous help. But I won't ask for too much or make you take all of it upon you, as I've said it already, this is _my_ baby."

"I know, I get it, I'm okay with it," finally Jaehyun is smiling, seemingly pleased although a bit torn. Who doesn't, when they just got told that they may have a baby?

"Yuta will be there too, so you don't have to force yourself."

There, Jaehyun's face grow hard again, frowning in what seem like disapproval, "so are you two really dating?"

"What?" both Taeyong and Yuta exclaimed, and Yuta added in hurry and something like frustration, "do you think we'll be here talking like this if we were??"

"My bad, I just heard the rumour," he said not without a smile, a suspicious smile that is.

"I'm not dating anyone nor do I plan to, as you may suspect, I don't like having such relationship," Taeyong informed, it does feel important to make it clear to Jaehyun, somehow.

"Oh," he said, smile faltering, "okay."

Now Taeyong got two alpha men who might be the dad of his child, what a headache.

 

Just almost a week after that happened, Taeyong starts to experience morning sickness, although it doesn't happen in the morning. Taeyong never ask any of the two to accompany him at all times, yet somehow both Yuta and Jaehyun just decided to do so by themselves, either they both present or only one of them did. At that glorious day though, Yuta had informed Taeyong that he couldn't be there with him due to another schedule, to which Taeyong knew he just want to stalk that alpha whom he loves. So he settle with Jaehyun who, despite him being an alpha and taller than him, is behaving so awkward and too careful around Taeyong. When have Taeyong met an alpha like him? Never, he guessed.

That can be kind of annoying, in a way. Like if Taeyong asked him what would he want to eat for lunch, Jaehyun would always answer, "anything you like."

"That's not helping, I asked for an opinion not for you to ask me back," Taeyong grumbled, "you know, I don't really know you that well since it's only been a few days, but you always let me decide things. Honestly, that's sweet of you sometimes, but it can be quite frustrating, what's more when you forced yourself to agree when you don't."

"I not... Forcing myself?" he said in uncertain voice.

"You're not fooling anyone Jaehyun, your face, it shows what you're thinking, you think I wouldn't notice?"

Then he grow quiet, looking down to his hands like a scolded child, "I just don't want you to think that I'm... Fickle."

"Opinions are not annoying Jaehyun, unless you keep changing it and force it on others. It's more annoying when you obviously doesn't like it and still didn't say anything. You're being polite and thoughtful, I know, but when you're given a chance to discuss, then please give me your opinions, okay?" Taeyong sighed, closing his eyes to calm down his irritation.

Slowly Jaehyun nodded, and really, it's at times like this did he truly look younger than Taeyong. It kind of make him feel bad for saying all that, but his hormones tells him otherwise -he's freaking emotional lately-, so Taeyong decided to brush Jaehyun's hair with his slender fingers, attempting to smile as comfort and sorry. At first, Jaehyun seem to blush, then his eyebrows furrowing in... What's that, _worry_?

"Taeyong hyung, are you okay?"

"I'm..." he pressed a hand to his mouth, face becoming pale, "...wanna puke."

"Fuck, wait!" Jaehyun cursed the same time he hauls Taeyong on his arms, bringing him to the toilet as fast as he can, although the way he's jostling Taeyong is not helping so instead the toilet bowl, he throw up all over them.

"I'm sorry..." Taeyong said tiredly, nausea still present as Jaehyun put him down in the tub, taking off his stained clothes and wash him with warm water. "It came so sudden I can't..."

"Don't you worry about that," he smiled, tugging off his own shirt with one hand.

"Wah," Taeyong let out as he sees Jaehyun's toned, muscular torso, "sorry, my mouth have it's own brain."

"I'm flattered," he laughed softly with pink cheeks, turning off the water and about to carry Taeyong again when the smaller man stops him.

"No, I'd better stay here for a while, I'm still nauseous..."

"I can't do that, you'll be cold and your pants is wet now."

"You know..." Taeyong chuckles, "I don't know why but that sounds kinda wrong."

It took Jaehyun a moment before he understand and chuckle along too, with even redder cheeks, "come on, let's get you up."

"It's still there..."

"At least wear some clothes while at it then," he's towelling Taeyong dry, as he was about to walk out, Taeyong holds his wrist.

"Wait, it's gone..."

"That fast?" Jaehyun asked in surprise, eyebrows jumping up.

"Yeah... That's so weird," he laughed, taking a soap to wash properly then, "I may as well shower like this."

Jaehyun is turning around when Taeyong slip out of his pants, standing up gingerly to take the shower head, "here, you should take a shower too, I puked on you."

"Huh? Uh, with you?" he squeaked, clearing his throat with shame and flushed face.

"Sure, why not...? There's nothing you haven't seen yet," Taeyong shrugged, but he kind of regretting offering that since the guy is being so awkward, making him feel uneasy too.

"I uh... I think I'll shower later," he said without looking and went out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Well, there goes fine specimen, Taeyong shrugged. It's not like he gonna say no if Jaehyun is interested for some fun, he's pregnant, not sick. But he supposed he shouldn't do that to Jaehyun, once is enough and it was bad enough, he didn't want to cross Johnny's favor anymore. Johnny is an important friend, and with it Jaehyun too is important, he should be more careful with him. After all, the guy seems to have a pretty sensitive heart.

When he come out of the bathroom, Taeyong is hit with a strong smell of barbeque, causing the previous nausea to hit back and even harder than before. Jaehyun, bless him, was so fast like lightning to leap off the couch and run to shove Taeyong back into the bathroom, successfully aiming for the sink. He hurled for a while, longer and stronger to the point his body starting to lose strength, then comes Yuta's voice from the door.

"Was it... The food?" he said sheepishly, making his presence known that he had came back from god knows where.

"Yuta!" Taeyong yelled, pissed off but he stops as Jaehyun is massaging his nape gently, "also you, can't you push at me gentler?"

"I was panicking! You were seconds away from exploding in the common room!" Jaehyun defended himself.

"Wasn't barbecue your favorite food?" Yuta asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't know... The smell- oh god," he hurls again from the imagination alone.

"Alright, I'm gonna put it away then," Yuta said, to which Jaehyun responded with, "ah..." he sounds so disappointed, he must have wanted to eat it so bad, so Yuta give him a reassuring smile, "don't worry, let's have it later when he's asleep." Jaehyun gives him a warm smile too.

It seems like Jaehyun and Yuta kind of bonding, as weird as it sounds, and Taeyong feels betrayed, "why it feels like you two teaming up against me?"

"Oh Taeyong, maybe we are," Yuta winked and Jaehyun snorted.

Should Taeyong be worried if they gonna kill him later?

 

Turns out his morning (night) sickness got worse later on, there are nights when he couldn't sleep because he worries if he going to dirty his bed again, to which Jaehyun placed a bucket beside it and Yuta asked in the next morning, ' _why is there a bucket in the room?_ ' So it's safe to say Jaehyun was more attentive, and no, that's not favoritism. But it was Yuta who asked him why he changed his underwear more frequent than usually, sometimes Taeyong had spotting which lead to that, but in his defense, Jaehyun probably didn't notice because he never know what is usual with him. Why he need to speak for his favor anyway?

Nine weeks in, Taeyong realized his pants starting to get tighter, and maybe that's when he really get it in his head that, ' _holy shit there's really a baby inside me_.' His stomach still look the same though, although more tender and one day when the gang hang out together, Ten is looking at him closely.

"Is your diet finally working Tae?"

"Huh?" he look up from his curry rice to Ten.

"You've been trying to put on weight didn't you? You look fuller now."

"Oh I thought it's only me who think so," Johnny chimed in, reaching out across the table to feel Taeyong's arm, and yeah, that's also thickening too.

Taeyong could only laugh awkwardly, Jaehyun who's sitting beside him cleared his throat and Yuta, who's sitting on his other side, trying to hide his smile behind his tall glass of juice. Ten, the ever observant person he is, didn't miss the strange behavior of the three, "what's with you guys? Lately it seems like you are hiding a secret."

"That's probably just your imagination," Taeyong said with a cough, nudging Yuta's leg so he would stop being so obvious.

But the guy glare back to him, "just tell them, you can't hide it forever."

Taeyong grunts exasperatedly, Johnny is looking at him with confusion while Ten, nobody knows how did he connects the dots, blurted out with wide, disbelieving eyes, " _no fucking way!_ Taeyong you crazy son of a bitch!"

"What? What happened?" Johnny asked, eyes fleeting around the guys, not getting it.

Ten turned to Johnny too excitedly, "Taeyong got fatter-"

"Hey I'm not fat-"

"And these guys being weird and what other possibilities that someone get fatter and they have to be so secretive about it?" Ten ignored Taeyong's protest to keep explaining to Johnny.

"Uh... He did questionable things to get fat...?"

"Johnny you dumb fuck! He's preg-!"

Taeyong screamed just to stop the words from being spoken too loudly, people around their table giving them a look, "every single one of you, why you gotta be so loud!"

"Why you didn't tell me and instead these guys??" Ten exclaimed back, pointing at Yuta and Jaehyun, "I get it if it's Yuta, but why Jaehyun? You weren't even on talking terms with him!"

Taeyong bury his face into his palms, whining miserably, but Jaehyun did one wrong move by blushing and Ten -Taeyong never hated his quick wits as badly as he is in that moment- come to another realization, "oh my god, oh Taeyong, what?? With Jaehyun?? When, how, what, where??"

"What happened with Taeyong? And what about Jaehyun? Somebody please fill me out??" Johnny exclaimed too in frustration.

"It's not Jaehyun-"

"You mean, not only him," Yuta cuts in Taeyong's words, earning himself a slap to his shoulder, "why are you so abusive!"

"What do you mean not only him?" Ten yelled and Taeyong bang the table out of desperation.

"I will answer if you guys fucking being quiet," he hissed, glaring at Ten when he's about to open his mouth again, "one by one."

Then they keep quiet, Taeyong waits for a moment until no eyes at them again and sighing tiredly, "yes, I'm pregnant."

Both Ten and Johnny gasped, the taller did it a lot louder though. And Yuta added, "at first we thought it was mine until..."

Jaehyun blushed furiously making Taeyong also blushing, and Johnny, covering his own mouth, start screeching in shock, "with Jaehyun too??"

"The timing was around the same time so..." Taeyong cringed when Johnny's disbelieving look changing into one of accusation.

"We don't know whose it was," Jaehyun said the final words, causing silence to weights in upon them.

After a long, excruciating minutes Ten said, "gotta say this is a high level soap opera."

"Ten!" Johnny hissed.

"What?" he replied back with the same high tone, "where else you get something like this? This drama only happens in late soap opera!"

"Taeyong, you owe me a talk," Johnny finalized.

"I know, I have no excuse," Taeyong said with a sigh. "But not here, seriously, too many eyes and ears."

"Johnny, the fault was mine-"

"You don't say," Johnny cuts Jaehyun with a look, successfully shutting him up.

"But really Taeyong, you're such a... Mess," Ten said with a softer, surprised tone.

"I know you just censoring the word slut, thank you," he rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame me," Ten shrugged, "so? What you guys gonna do about it?"

"Since we don't know who's the dad is and Taeyong made it clear that he wants to take care of the baby alone, we're just gonna support him," Yuta said.

"No one willing to marry-"

"I am, I told him already," Jaehyun said much too quickly, catching Ten in surprise.

"No, no one is marrying me," Taeyong said firmly.

Ten is sighing, so done, "your pride gonna be the downfall of you, Taeyong. Life is harsh for a single omega parent, you know?"

"That's what I'm trying to say-"

"He'll be fine, I'll be there to help him," Yuta said not letting Jaehyun to finish what he was saying.

"You shouldn't encourage him in this," Ten scolded, "you don't know how hard it is because you're an alpha, I do know and I disagree with this... Arrangement."

"Shouldn't you respect what your friend wanted?" Yuta retaliated.

"Yeah, but not when they're being stupid-"

"Stop, just stop," Taeyong stressed, "if you're so worried, it's not like I'm completely refusing the idea. If there's someone who can accept me as who I am and my child, I might reconsider, okay?"

He didn't see it because his sole focus was on Ten and Johnny who's glaring daggers at him, but Jaehyun was smiling beside him as he said those words.

Eventually Ten give in, although reluctantly, "alright, this is your life anyway, just know that I'll be there if you need help, I'm open to be that uncle who gonna pester you and your child with shower of love."

"Yeah, me too, but we still have unfinished business," Johnny added.

"I know, thank you," finally Taeyong breathed in relief, happy from his friends support and acceptance.

"Jaehyun is good, but why you chose Yuta? Hell," Ten snorted.

"I'll have you know that I'm a great dad," Yuta grumbled, not convincing anyone.

"I bet you are," both Ten and Johnny said in unison, completely sarcastic.

After that Johnny firing at Taeyong's ears, in private, non stop about how careless he had been and how disappointed he is that he dragged Jaehyun into this, telling him again how sensitive and soft hearted Jaehyun is. Taeyong managed to appeased him when he promised to be careful with Jaehyun, that he'll be honest and clear about his feelings, if there's any or _none_. After that Taeyong have _four_ people fussing about him later on, despite he's grateful for it, it also annoys him that he almost never have any time alone anymore.

By the fourteenth weeks, Taeyong is experiencing less morning sickness and bump start to appear on his stomach. The visit to the doctor was accompanied by Jaehyun then, to which that same doctor from weeks ago asked if he's the rightful father, and they laughed to it awkwardly. At least they are thankful the doctor isn't nosy and didn't ask further.

He went by the days as usually, classes, doing projects and so on, so on, nobody notice anything since the bump is still small and baggy clothes hides it well. Some did comment on his fuller body, but that was it, although Taeyong is aware he couldn't keep going like this and sooner or later they'll catch on and realized. But so what? Nobody has a say in this, his life and what choices he made is his, and his alone. When the time comes for them to realized it, it'll be easier for Taeyong to see who are the fake people and those who really cares about him. He's not afraid, he got four important people on his side after all, he can take on the world.

"What's very surprising was, you're able to hold on for so long," Yuta mused one day when the three of them, him, Taeyong and Jaehyun are watching TV at Taeyong's dorm.

"Sorry?" he inquired with a tone of disbelief, already feeling it that he'll be offended.

"You went abstinence? Isn't that a miracle?" he snorted.

"I did not go abstinence," Taeyong deadpanned, missing the way Jaehyun's face fell.

"What? You didn't? So you still sleep around?" Yutas asked with a shocked gasp.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? I do it alone," he hissed, truly offended now, yet again not seeing Jaehyun who is exhaling in relief.

"You do it alone? Why?" Yuta frowned, confused.

"What why? I just don't have anyone to do it with, and my bump is visible now."

Yuta rolled his eyes with a disbelieving grin, "honey, you got two men you can choose from."

"You still open for that? What about your alpha? I thought..."

"Stop right there, let me, myself alone, to angst about it," Yuta whined, "I barely ever see him too anyway, maybe it's high time to move on."

"Alright... But don't make me your punching bag, it's not like I'm keeping you from seeing others, we're not in that kind of relationship after all," Taeyong said in a soft voice, a simple act of comforting Yuta.

"I'm aware, it just doesn't feel right, beside I don't want to accidentally knocking someone else too, god forbid, it'll be far more chaotic and I'm sure as hell not everyone have the same view as you."

Taeyong laughed then, "afraid to be forced into a marriage? You're a jerk."

"Shut up, the only two person I've been with was only you and Doyoung anyway."

"Ah Doyoung, how is he doing? That beta often stress too much, I worry he gonna get himself another peptic ulcer..."

"He's fine, all glorious, but I don't really talk to him all that much," Yuta shrugged.

"Why?" Taeyong frowns.

"He was starting to get attached, you know? Then you happened and I... I don't want to hurt him, or something..." he's fiddling with his fingers.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Taeyong grins.

"I mean, maybe?"

"You are getting attached to him too, huh?" he chuckled, patting Yuta's shoulder softly, "I think you should be clear to him, who knows if he's gonna be the only one who can fits you? Normal people wouldn't be able to tolerate you."

"Excuse me, I'm loveable, caring and a whole catch, okay?" he grumbled.

"Not if you don't let him know. Just try to be honest with him, maybe he would accept our... Well, situation."

"We are a mess, aren't we?" Yuta laughed, followed along by Taeyong and Jaehyun, who's pressing his side to Taeyong's arm. "Getting back to our previous topic, I don't think you have to hold back either."

"Yuta..." he sighed, looking back to Jaehyun when he felt a hand rubbing his back and a smile being thrown to him. Why is he smiling like that? Was he trying to imply something?

"Come on, the last time you tried to hold back, you went crazy with your heat-"

"Exactly, I was in heat, I'm pregnant now, I don't have heats during it. I don't think-" he cuts in only for Yuta to cuts in too.

"Do you know pregnancy also makes you horny? What if it's stronger than heats? We need to make an arrangement."

Taeyong is aware how Jaehyun's big hands sliding up to his shoulder, pleasant and warm, yet what the fuck is he trying to say? "And your suggestion would be...?"

"If Jaehyun is okay with it, then make him your partner. You were right anyway, I should stop pinning over that alpha and focus on the one who really... Accept me," Yuta said, soft at the last sentence.

"Oh Yuta..." Taeyong lets out, heart aching from knowing how bad was Yuta's one sided love for three years, it makes him sad too, cupping and caressing Yuta's cheek with a thumb, "alright, please take care of your heart and his if you really going to try with Doyoung."

Yuta hummed, smiling although seem forced, but Taeyong knows he's not going to cry with Jaehyun with him, he made a note to comfort him later when they're alone. "So... I can't be with you like that anymore, I'm still gonna stay here with you, like this, it's not gonna change. But I can't sleep with you anymore, you know Doyoung is all about loyalty, I have to be faithful to him."

"I understand, it's not like I'm going to jump you," Taeyong laughed, lightening up the mood, "I hope all goes well for you. And for my situation, I'll just think about it myself-"

"Taeyong," Jaehyun finally spoke after being quiet for so long, he hurriedly added, "hyung, sorry, I mean Taeyong hyung, I just want to say I'm perfectly okay with what Yuta suggested."

"Oh," somehow, Taeyong's heart flutters, half unpleasant like anxiety. It's not that he don't want to do it with Jaehyun, hell the guy got good body Taeyong is blessed if he can put his hands on it. It's just, they have only did it once and was super drunk, the notion of sleeping with Jaehyun again while sober kind of... Weird.

"Should I leave you two alone to discuss?" Yuta grinned and Taeyong groaned.

"No, wait, I don't get it why you guys so worried about my sex life like it's a National issue?"

"But it is!" Yuta exclaimed, "we can't endanger the people by letting you loose!"

"Yuta!" Taeyong start chasing after running Yuta who's guffawing, circling the common room and leaping over the coffee table that Taeyong almost fall flat on his face, if not for Jaehyun catching his fall and hauls him up in the air.

"Goodness hyung, I swear you forget you're pregnant sometimes," he huffed with a tremble, heart beating fast to Taeyong's back from the fear.

"Wait! I still have to hit him!" Taeyong yelled, trying to kick Yuta who's mocking him with jutted tongue. But Jaehyun, being slightly taller than the two, keep himself in the middle to separate them, holding onto Taeyong while he used one hand to slap Yuta's head.

"Ow! I'm your hyung!" he hissed.

"And you're bothering my other hyung," Jaehyun's tone is firm, but they all know he's not angry at all, so Yuta retaliate by slapping his butt, making Jaehyun yelped.

And they continue tumbling around, kicking and slapping until Jaehyun stop them and scolded both Yuta and Taeyong for being childish, what's more with Taeyong's condition, they should have known better. In the end, Yuta got kicked out of Taeyong's dorm since he keep kicking Taeyong's calves under the blanket and Jaehyun stayed on the couch as a safeguard. Not that's really needed, but Yuta can be quite a troublemaker when he's bored or lonely.

As if they came to a certain conclusion from the discussion that day, it's getting less and less frequent for Yuta to stay with Taeyong, to which Jaehyun wordlessly took up the role and be his shadow. Taeyong had made it clear that he didn't need to be accompanied all the time, but Jaehyun is unrelenting and stubborn, so he stop trying to keep him away. It's not that Taeyong doesn't like Jaehyun's presence near him, but it kind of makes him uneasy because Jaehyun mostly stay quiet, truly being his shadow who's following and helping him silently.

It's weird, and from what he heard from Johnny or Ten, Jaehyun is never that quiet. He's loves to joke, they said, he often watched from the sidelines, but when he's engaging into the conversation, he could be the life of a party. That definitely doesn't sound like this Jaehyun whom he knows, that sounds like a whole different person. What makes him being like that? Is Jaehyun actually doesn't like Taeyong? He never talk to him anyway, before this whole pregnancy happened, maybe that's the reason why he's always so quiet around Taeyong. He was just being there due to responsibility.

Now that, irked Taeyong, it feels like he's forcing the alpha all along into this situation. He's not. And sure as hell he's not one to keep quiet about matters like this, he spoke about it honestly to Jaehyun, when Yuta wasn't there with them. To Taeyong's surprise -not quite-, Jaehyun denied his assumption, looking genuine as he said that he's only doing what he wanted to and he's not at all forced. Taeyong didn't inquire further since Jaehyun seems upset that he would even think so about him. In the end they're cuddling up on the couch, watching horror movie and Taeyong can only focus on the heat radiating from Jaehyun's body and his pained expression from before.

Maybe he had only wanted to comfort, or maybe he just want to kiss Jaehyun as he's sliding up to the alpha's lap. Somehow, someway, Taeyong found himself being pinned to the bed and body ravished by Jaehyun, there was only the rush of hormones and adrenaline present as they claw and pull at each other, lips hungry to taste and to mark. Then they lay on the damp bed with spent bodies, breath mingling together on Jaehyun's chest as Taeyong pressed the side of his face on it.

"Was that okay?" Jaehyun asked softly still with a hint of exhaustion and uncertainty.

"Okay? That was mind blowing," Taeyong chuckled, heart fluttering as Jaehyun is rubbing his nose to his cheek, and he lean down to kiss the man's chest to ignore the flutters.

"I'm glad," he closed his eyes, letting his head fall onto Taeyong's head although it should hurt due to the gap, he will definitely have a sore neck in the morning if he sleep like that. So Taeyong shifting to lay parallel to Jaehyun's head, making the said guy to open his eyes again and looking into his own so tenderly, that although Taeyong couldn't decipher it, he could feel the depth of emotions hidden within it.

"Johnny was right, you have a sensitive heart," Taeyong said softly, eyes never diverting.

Jaehyun didn't answer right away, his eyes fleeting down to his lips before back gazing into his eyes, "is that bad?"

"No, I don't think so," he said with an exhale, fingers playing with a patch of skin on Jaehyun's bare shoulder, "that enable you to empathize with people, it makes your heart kind. You're always so gentle, considerate and caring, if I didn't know any better I would have think you're a beta."

Jaehyun chuckled, rubbing his blushing cheeks to the pillow under, "is that so?"

That marvelled Taeyong completely, staring at Jaehyun with chest feeling full and butterflies swarming in his stomach, "I think I know what is it that makes you so different."

"What is it? I hope it's not something bad," he whispered with a soft smile.

"You didn't mind to be called a beta," Taeyong said, voice low yet carries something heavy and deep, "alphas doesn't like it to be called by something else that they aren't, but you don't care about things like that, you only see people from their heart don't you?"

He look up to the ceiling, breathing slowly appearing in thoughts, "aren't we all the same underneath the flesh and bones? Difference created only by humans, wasn't it?"

Maybe it rings true and the same, his skin thrumming with warm, tender emotions as Jaehyun is staring back at him and Taeyong smiling truthfully to him, "I like that."

"I thought you hate me," it was said in a whisper, almost got swallowed by the silent air.

"Who, me?" Taeyong asked but was not answered nor do he seek for one, "I don't know you, Jaehyun, why would you think I would hate you?"

There's pain in his eyes, realizing that Taeyong just admitted that he ' _nothings_ ' him before, not hate, nor like, just... Nothing. He shrugged, trying to suppress the ache in his chest and instead take Taeyong's fingers which on his shoulder and play with it, "you were almost always sounds dismissive whenever I tried to talk to you."

Really now? Taeyong didn't even remember there was times when Jaehyun had tried to do so, "maybe... You always caught me when I was in my worst mood," he chuckled when Jaehyun snorted. "And what about now? Isn't what matters is now?"

Jaehyun gazing into his eyes again, as if his eyes could touch what was invisible inside Taeyong's soul, soft caresses which will leave it's marks, timelessly. A quiet gasp leave his lips when Jaehyun's thick fingers caressing his chin, up to his cheek. The moment is so quiet, so still yet there's a tender tension between the way their eyes met in the middle.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper.

He shouldn't have to ask, they kissed a lot already, yet in that moment, the simple request feels deeper than it is. And honestly, Taeyong want to say _no_ , because he didn't want to feel anymore, not that he can't, he _do not want_ to. He's tired of being hurt, being let down, and scared to open his heart again only to taste the same pain. But why, as he's looking into Jaehyun's eyes, he found himself at peace? His heart is beating faster, but it's soft swirls like gentle waves to his toes, not forcing, not hurting, only waiting until he's ready to see and be engulfed with the wonder which the ocean holds.

So, against all odds, Taeyong whispered back, "yes."

Their lips meet in the softest way they ever kissed, gently, slow and feeling it tickling under their skin all over their bodies. Taeyong caressing his palm upward to Jaehyun's nape, fingertips feeling the soft skin and short prickling hair. It wasn't promises, Jaehyun ask nothing and Taeyong give nothing, but they exist in the moment, let it happen and savor the temporary bliss. Until they have to let go and although they accept nothing, they have mutual understanding. That night they fell asleep in each other arms after sharing a smile.

It was around the eighteenth weeks that people start to ask about his condition, since the bump is more visible now and it still showing even when he's wearing baggy clothes. Speaking about baggy clothes, Taeyong didn't know if it was the clothes or was it the hormones that seem to make him more attractive, because there's an increase in the people who came to court him. Mostly are betas though, because alphas could somewhat sensed it when someone is carrying. As for the people who keep asking about him, some are open and supportive about his pregnancy, while some others looking at him like he's something shameful or pitiful because whenever they asked about who's the father, Taeyong would only wear a smile. But no matter what, he's proud and regret nothing. The professors are thankfully much more welcoming than his fellow students, they even give him special treatments _wow_. And Taeyong is an opportunist, he's blessed.

Yuta and Jaehyun's work to ward off pests -read: people who's courting Taeyong- start to lessen considerably after the news of his pregnancy spreads around, although some are still so persistent and Jaehyun becoming more and more like his shadow then. Truly, Taeyong feels loved when his friends bringing him foods, sometimes groceries and helping at other things, even those who he didn't really know. Maybe the world is still kind, maybe what's stopping him from seeing that is his own self. And when he look to Jaehyun, who's keeping an arm on his waist, he thinks, maybe he should stop shutting people out.

Jaehyun stopped being so awkward and quiet around Taeyong, which is quite surprising for Taeyong, yet it seems Yuta wasn't as surprised at him when Jaehyun being loud and aggressive when they were playing uno. It does makes him wonder, if Jaehyun only hid his true self with Taeyong? Was it because he thought Taeyong already hates him and he didn't want to make it worse? But now that all is out and clear, he didn't feel the need to hold himself back? Whatever it is, Taeyong likes it the way Jaehyun is more cheerful and witty to him.

His baby bump starting to gets bigger and bigger that it's getting heavy and his hands would reflexively cradling it. Back pain also starting to become a frequent thing as it is with ankle swelling whenever he stood too long. So sometimes it's either Jaehyun or Yuta massaging his legs and the other rubbing oil on his stomach to avoid the itch caused by the stretch. The stomach rubbing was not by his order you see, and actually is a position that worth fighting for to both Yuta and Jaehyun, because they wanna feel the occasional flutters from the baby.

One time Taeyong fell asleep with bare stomach because Jaehyun and Yuta took so long at fighting, leading to him catching a cold. Illness as simple as cold during pregnancy is alarming, and it's important to make sure the medicines are safe and will not affect the baby. Taeyong always try his hardest to keep his body fit and healthy, avoiding many things which could possibly make him sick, so it's understandable that Taeyong locked Yuta and Jaehyun out of his dorm for a few days after that, as a punishment. They never fight again and instead agreed to take turns.

One day, when Taeyong's breathing is beginning to be affected from the way the baby is pushing up his lungs and inside, he's trying to swallow down the heartburn from acid going up his throat. All these misery, back and joints hurting, difficult breathing, heavy carrying and sometimes body feeling too hot, hormones spiking into irritation, sadness or horniness, all of those mess and yet it all gone like nothing when he felt the strong kick to his stomach, happiness it was. He hissed as he cradles his stomach, trying to appease the baby.

"Do you want to throw up?" Yuta, who have been massaging his feet, asked.

"No, there was a strong kick, kind of hurts," Taeyong smiled, stroking his big stomach, "calm down baby, the food is coming, don't be so angry, love." Yuta giggles seeing him, making Taeyong confused, "what?"

"No, it's just kinda weird seeing you, never thought you'd have maternal instinct."

"What do you take me for?" Taeyong huffed, hands still caressing his stomach, it's getting harder to stop touching it, he understands very well why Jaehyun and Yuta even fight for it. It's such a miraculous feeling, isn't it? "I've always wanted a family, you know that. I was... Kinda sad when I thought I'll never have this, because I don't want to have anymore romantic relationship, but now this baby will be my only family and love."

Yuta hummed, pressing at his foot then he said softly, "are you sure about that, now?"

Taeyong knows what he was talking about, "I wonder..."

As if on cue, Jaehyun came back bringing foods and snacks, "here guys, I bought what you wanted. Taeyong hyung, I bought you ox tail soup."

"No! I asked for a fish soup!" Taeyong whined, looking into the plastic bag which Jaehyun gave him only to wail again, "it's not even spicy..."

"You're pregnant, no spicy things, also fish is risky, so I bought that instead," Jaehyun hushing him gently when Taeyong is still whining, "I'll buy you something else later if you eat this, okay? Be nice."

"Hmph, you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Taeyong pouted.

"It's interesting how he went all alpha just to make sure you eat well Yong, that's so cute," Yuta laughed, nudging Jaehyun's hip with his foot, "I don't think you have gone back to your dorm lately, now that he's kicking you out of his bed, why don't you go back?"

"And let you accompany him alone?" Jaehyun deadpanned with a neutral tone, but Yuta is not a fool and heard the underlying jealousy, and he laughed, to which Jaehyun is blushing because he's being too obvious.

"I don't need anyone to accompany me at night, god, how many times do I have to tell you this?" Taeyong groaned with half full mouth, slightly munching his food.

"You guys are so cute and frustrating," Yuta massaged Taeyong's calf harder just to make him yelp, only that wasn't the best thing he ever done since he got a rain of rice to his head. "Fuck, Taeyong! You disgusting little shit!!"

He guffawed so loudly, mouth open just to make Yuta more miserable, but Jaehyun, the pacifier he is, cupping his mouth to stop him bullying Yuta, "that's not nice and poor manners, hyung."

"Sorry," Taeyong grinned, letting Jaehyun wiping at his mouth and clean the scattered crumbles on his shirt and the floor, "I'll clean it myself Jaehyun, leave it. And Yuta needed that since he hurts me."

"All I did was pressing a bit harder!"

"Go clean your head Yuta hyung, let me massage his legs instead," Jaehyun said, nudging Yuta away, who's grumbling about making the scores even later. Silence ensues, but it's not unpleasant like any other times when he's alone with Jaehyun, now without any misunderstanding, silence is a good companion between them, warm and considerate.

"You should let Yuta do it," he said softly, almost a whisper.

"I want to do it," Jaehyun replied without looking to him.

"What if you get attached?" he asked knowing full well what it meant, what that _something_ between them.

Jaehyun keep massaging his legs although slower as if he's thinking, he didn't look up from seeing his own fingers pressing at Taeyong's golden skin, "I think it's too late for that." His voice was deep and steady, no hint of unease in there because they knew what they might share, "is that not alright with you?"

Taeyong inhales slowly, staring at Jaehyun's fingers, gentle yet firm, just like the man himself, "I never understand what could you possibly see in me, I'm a mess, it's proven already in the way that we're all here. Most of them saw my look and got disappointed with the false image it carries, but I could almost say that the first thing you know about me is my worst. So why?"

"Must there be a bigger reason?" Jaehyun said, still not looking to Taeyong, "maybe you're a mess like what you or other people said. But aren't you free? You let nothing and no one to clip off your wings, nothing. Maybe your freedom was what attracted me to you, and even then you're still a human, struggling, hurting and still so beautiful standing on your own feet no matter how it bleeds. How can I look anywhere else but you? It came from the envy and with it into admiration and more."

Taeyong wonders how long did Jaehyun rehearse those words in his head, spoken straight with soft edges and heavy in it's meaning. It truly represent how Jaehyun is seeing him and truthfully, Taeyong's heart swells in so many emotions, beautiful, warm emotions. Jaehyun did not swept Taeyong off his feet by his good looks, nor only by his kindness, but it is his heart that stealing Taeyong's heart and beliefs.

"I'm still scared, when I give, I give it all and it hurts, hurts a lot..." Taeyong whispered, not convinced he could keep his voice steady. "I don't think I can bounce up from the fall this time." All his weaknesses laid down and bare, a feat he never done for no one, yet somehow for Jaehyun, despite the ever present fear, it does feel right.

"Then let's make it work, let's take baby steps," Jaehyun whispered back, "I'm willing to wait, even if it take a lifetime."

Taeyong chuckled, eyes teary but it's warm, it's content, so he took Jaehyun's hand and kissed it, placing it on top of his big stomach and intertwining their fingers, "I don't think it'll take that long, Jaehyun."

That was the first, and hopefully for the many to comes, that Taeyong ever see Jaehyun smiling that beautifully, filling his heart with so much tenderness and warmth that he didn't think he'll ever feel again. _Love_.

 

After that Yuta seem to give the two of them more time alone although Taeyong never said anything, maybe Jaehyun told him, or maybe it's because both Taeyong and Jaehyun becoming more touchy and clingy now. They grow into it slowly, starting from little touches to kisses and now, they're practically joined at the hips. Either one of them who woke up first will wake the other with kisses, then they will cook together while touching shoulder, or waist or leave kisses on the nape. If they were too lazy to cook, they'll eat out, almost like having a date and chuckling into their kiss when they heard some people called them as a cute, young couple. There was never a confirmation, no denial and they just fell into it naturally that they are, _a couple_.

What still frustrates Taeyong is the back and ankle pain, oh god. The baby getting so heavy he couldn't stand for too long or else it'll be so painful and sore, not to mention the swelling in his feet. Then he couldn't sleep peacefully because he could only sleep on his side, or risking not breathing and the feeling of his internal organs being crushed to pulp -it's not, but it does feel like it-. The heartburn stopped after a while, but hell he couldn't go to toilet unless he really, really feel the need to because he's not allowed to use force too hard. And here's the most annoying thing, he feels like peeing every few minutes, god, it's so annoying. As about his tender chest -he kind of cringing thinking it's a breast now although it's not that big-, and slightly sore nipples from the way his body is preparing for lactation, Taeyong doesn't mind, what's more when it's such a hand magnets, not his but Jaehyun's.

The hormones already makes it bad, but the annoyance, the frustration and all only make it even more irritating and easy for him to snap. Yuta would be a good punching bag, but he seldom around when he's having those weird ass mood to be angry and instead Jaehyun took most of it. If there is something that makes Taeyong truly fall in love with that alpha, it must be how good he is at taking in Taeyong's anger. Jaehyun is really good at sensing his mood, when he need to reply or be quiet, when he need to make arguments or when he should agree only to wait until Taeyong's bad mood passed and discuss it again with clearer, easier mood.

Jaehyun is a keeper, that he really is.

It will always makes them laugh whenever they're hugging and the bump denying them to be as close as they wanted. Or when they had sex and Taeyong always whined about the position tire him out, wanting to lay down on the bed although he couldn't, not on his back neither on his stomach -obviously-, to which Jaehyun always joked with, "please don't kill us both." Because of that, sometimes they didn't get to finish and Yuta would have to be their punching bag, maybe like killing him with triple four wild cards in uno. They love uno even though that game can be such a relationship destroyer.

With Yuta busy doing god knows what, which Taeyong is actually sure he was busy focusing on Doyoung and that makes him glad, Jaehyun becoming the sole companion for him. Not to mention that alpha really love to run his hand over Taeyong's baby bump, which is now bigger than a basketball. Some mornings he got woken up by Jaehyun caressing his stomach and kissing it, with such a sweet smile and eyes swimming with awe and warmth. Maybe it makes him feel a little bad, Jaehyun seem so happy about his baby.

"What if the baby is not yours? Will you still stay?" he asked one time when Jaehyun is back hugging him as he's cooking dinner, big warm palms cradling his stomach.

"Doesn't matter," Jaehyun said without missing a beat, honest with his words, "they are still your baby and I will love them like my own, if you let me."

Taeyong can't stop himself from smiling happily, relief washes over him and so, so blessed to have Jaehyun be with him, "I don't think I want it any other way."

"Let's hope Yuta won't ask for custody if anything happens," they laughed together, sharing a kiss and wordless promises.

Maybe, this is it, that point they have been searching for all their lives.

 

It was autumn when it happened. Taeyong couldn't stomach too much food and every portions he couldn't finish would ended up to be Jaehyun's, to which it's not only Taeyong who's gaining weight but he is also. Taeyong was walking around, stomach heavy like a penguin yet going shopping is still a must, moreover when Ten is so excited to help him shopping for baby things. Taeyong already did the trips by himself, with Yuta or alone with Jaehyun, but he don't have the heart to refuse Ten. So there they are, wandering through the mall even when Taeyong is too tired to walk, his stomach is so heavy okay?

And really, we all know Taeyong is kind of dumb, because he didn't let anyone know that he was feeling tight around the stomach, the contractions. He keep walking even when the pain he's feeling in his back is kind of different than usually. Suddenly, when he was looking through baby hats in many cute types, his stomach constricting so strongly that he gasped and legs trembling.

"Tae? What's wrong?" Ten is eyeing him worriedly when the hat fell from Taeyong's hand.

"Ten I think-" he gulps, even talking feels like it's making the contractions worse, "I think you need to call Jaehyun, and drive me to the hospital."

"Holy shit," Ten breathed, panicking slightly and ushering Taeyong to sit on the nearest chair they could found, in the food court it was. He was almost screaming to the phone when he's calling Jaehyun, and Taeyong could hear it, even though Jaehyun sounds calm, it was not without a hint of panic.

The drive to the hospital was antagonizing, because why, oh why when he was like that did the road chose that time to be over crowded? He cries and screaming when the contractions coming again, sitting up leaning forward with both hands gripping the dashboard, causing Ten more stress as they got stuck in the road.

"Taeyong can't you stop screaming like that? You're making me more panic! We can't go slipping between the cars like that bus in Harry Potter, I'm doing my best here!"

"Fuck you!" Taeyong growled only to scream again, legs open in reflex although he's not yet about to give birth. If Taeyong snapped at Ten many more times later, he need to forgive him because, hello? A man in labor here.

When they got to the hospital, Jaehyun was ready in the ER with a nurse preparing a stretcher to take Taeyong. Ten chose to handle the room transfer when the doctor said they still need to wait for the opening, claiming to have enough fear handling screaming Taeyong to last a lifetime. And Taeyong may punched Jaehyun a bit to his gut when the alpha tried to speak encouragement to him.

"Shut up oh my god, stop talking, it hurts, your voice annoys me, god," Taeyong chanted with hisses, hands gripping the bedsheet and stomach tight. He knows it's going to be painful but damn he didn't think it'll be _that_ hurts, it feels like his body is being crushed with waves of pain to the point his sight is blurry and heart pounding mercilessly. And his agony stays for half a day with shorter contractions and stronger pain, he wants to scream, but he held it in the best he could. Johnny came together with Yuta not long after, but Taeyong only allows Jaehyun to wait in the room, he don't know why but those guys faces pissed him off. Hormones maybe.

"You can scream when it's painful," Jaehyun said softly, hand carding through Taeyong's damp, sweaty hair.

"We're in hospital... I don't want to bother," he replied with a whisper, body so spent but he could breathe easier in the between of the contractions, bracing himself for another one. If this much already tiring him out, how would it be for the real, main act? He hopes he can go through it.

Jaehyun is smiling and kissing Taeyong's hand, lips brushing the knuckles gently, so full of affection and awe, "you're so strong hyung, I think I'm falling even more."

"You'd better," Taeyong chuckled airily, fingers tightening again around Jaehyun's hand as the waves of contractions coming again.

The doctor came and deemed him ready to deliver, ushering Jaehyun out of the room, but Taeyong gripping tightly on their intertwining fingers, "he stays."

_He stays_. It was more than just words.

The delivering was more excruciating, pain was so strong a nurse have to pat his cheek repeatedly to make sure he stay conscious, if only he could chose, he would like to faint then and there. But his baby need him awake, he needs to stay strong, for his baby, for himself and deep down he feels an echo, _for Jaehyun._ When liquid bursting out and drenching his feet, fear was also present, he might be crying and the pain is getting even stronger, he feels like a string ready to snap.

But Jaehyun, oh that man, he stood brave through it all, Taeyong didn't miss the way he winced when he look down to his legs, whatever he saw there must be scary. But he look to Taeyong with wet eyes, smile so sweet and strong as he whispers words, many words that Taeyong couldn't hear nor comprehend since the pain is clouding his mind. But maybe, if there was no strength that accompanying like Jaehyun did, Taeyong may give in to the exhaustion and fainted. He didn't, he stay strong and damn if he's not screaming his lungs out.

But god, it was all rewarded plenty when they heard a high pitched cry, splitting the air and despite it sounds so shrill, it's beautiful to their ears. Jaehyun was the first to cry, he squeezed Taeyong's hand as he sobbed to it, grinning widely with wet eyes and cheeks as the baby was cleaned and placed on Taeyong's chest. The baby is a boy, a beautiful, healthy baby boy, a pleasant warm weight on Taeyong's chest, as if he really belongs there near his heart. And as the baby start suckling, Taeyong cried then, so happy, so much more than the word happy could describe, it was a very fulfilling emotions that Taeyong is willing to go through the pain again just to have this moment.

When he got cleaned up and stitched up, they transfer him back to his room, and the three guys instantly on him. They cheer, cooing and fussing over the red, small baby suckling on Taeyong's nipple as he rest prettily on his chest. It's kind of strange and miraculous that the small baby he just birthed, seem to gain size even if it's only been an hour or so. Yuta is playing with the baby feet, while Johnny and Ten only watching from the side to let the two men hovering over Taeyong's tired body. Honestly, he would rather sleep right then, but seeing Yuta's happy face and Jaehyun's crying eyes as he's tickling the baby's cheek, Taeyong want to stay awake even a few seconds more to take it all in. He really have a baby now, a family, his own flesh and blood and it was thanks to these people's help. They are his family, it rings true to his bones. So he squeezes Yuta's hand and kissed Jaehyun's fingers as a silent gratitude, before sleep claimed him and his baby taken away to sleep in the more secure place.

Two days after that the doctor allowed Taeyong and his baby to go home, and when the talk about the hospital expenses raised between Taeyong and Yuta, Jaehyun answered that he already paid for it, shocking the two immensely. Maybe he fought with Taeyong a bit after that because he should pay too, but he relented when Jaehyun said, "can't I pay for this one, for my child?"

Taeyong shut his mouth then, he knows what Jaehyun meant, but really, it kind of feels wrong to hear that when they don't really know who's the baby's father is. Jaehyun seems to caught on his look, and he smiled widely, giving a meaningful look to oblivious Yuta and Taeyong, "I have an announcement actually, first I'm sorry for doing it without consulting you, Taeyong hyung, but I requested a DNA test."

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong warns with a mild anger rousing up.

"I stand by my words hyung, I would still love him as my own, but I need to prepare myself if Yuta would make demands or something," he said firmly, holding up a hand when Yuta got offended.

"You think I'm gonna kidnap the baby and ask for ransom, really?"

"I don't mean it like that, but in cases like this because Taeyong hyung is, oh so independent and he so stubbornly insisted he could care for his baby _alone_. So I had to do this, to make sure that I have a place to stand up against his arguments."

"You seems so sure he's your child," Taeyong inquired, uncertain.

"Firstly, you guys said it already you always wore condoms. And although once is quite a stretch to have been able to lead to this, I wasn't wearing one and I thought, I could hope for more," he grinned, shoving a hand into his jeans pocket to pull out a crumpled envelope with the hospital signature. He opens it and give it to Taeyong and Yuta, smiling widely still as they look up with wide eyes full of surprise.

"He's really yours-"

"No!!!" Yuta bawls, gripping the paper so hard it almost tear apart, "but, but, but- I've already plans to make parties for him, and, and-"

"Hush Yuta, I'm not stopping you from that," Jaehyun chuckled, stepping forward to hold Taeyong's hands and staring fondly at the smaller man who seems still too shocked to say anything. "He really was ours."

It took Taeyong a moment for him to breathed out a laugh, relieved and freeing, "oh god, I had imagined that maybe," he swallowed, "maybe it'll be chaotic if we keep going on without knowing who's the dad was, and about your parents, what should I say because I'm not good at lying. Also Yuta would definitely try to use it to his advantage if he thinks the baby is partially his," he laughed.

"Excuse you, Jaehyun's child or not, that baby is still partially mine, yes. I was there too you know!" Yuta stated.

"I guess he's not gonna let go of his co-dad status now," Taeyong giggles, nudging his forehead to Jaehyun's chin when he keep looking at him strangely, "what?"

"You thought about my parents?" Jaehyun asked with a grin, eyes glinting happily. Yuta might be smart after all, because he left the room to give the two privacy, with the baby in his hold. If Taeyong didn't trust him all that much, he would be worried about his baby.

"Didn't we made this mutual already?" Taeyong answered with a whisper, biting his lower lip as the blush growing on his cheeks.

"I have to tell you what was i'm going to do if the baby wasn't mine, but I need a reason to win arguments over him with you," he smiled, digging a hand into his pocket again after kissing Taeyong's lips chastely, pulling out a velvety purple box.

"Jung Jaehyun, you are going to ask for my hand in marriage?" Taeyong laughed, hooking an arm on the alpha's neck and kissed his full cheek affectionately.

"Yes, I'm gonna marry you so I could take care of our baby without you trying to argue that I have no right to pay for his expenses," Jaehyun chuckled and yelped a bit when Taeyong bit his jaw.

"That sounds like you're marrying me only to love my child, not me."

"I'm marrying you because I love you and our child," Jaehyun giggles to Taeyong's lips, kissing it softly as he whispered to it, "he's not only yours, don't be so possessive."

Taeyong didn't retaliate then, gazing into Jaehyun's eyes so deeply, so longing and a mirror of how Jaehyun had been staring at him. Full of love, of affection and acceptance, their relationship may not be the best, but they'll repair it as they walk together and make the best of it. He whispered back to Jaehyun's lips, a confession he was never brave enough to say, but for this man, his fear are laid to rest.

"I love you."

Maybe the tears spilt to Jaehyun's cheeks, but Taeyong could only feel the love he's giving him through his beautiful, dark eyes staring back at him, "don't stop, please don't ever stop loving me then."

"I guess you'll have to try really hard to stop it."

Jaehyun chuckles, a beautiful sound just like the cry of their baby, so precious, so miraculous. A bond was made a long time ago, but in thet moment did they truly feel it beating in their chests.

 

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥

 

 

The wedding was not so grand, much to Taeyong's relief because it was shocking enough to got told that Jaehyun's family is actually rich as fuck. He should have seen the hints already, with the way Jaehyun often brought him not so cheap foods, and the expensive baby necessities that he bought without asking Taeyong first or when he paid for the hospital like he was just buying candy. And he's best friend with Johnny, _idiot_ Taeyong how could you missed it?

Truth to be told, that newly found fact worried Taeyong lot, what's more when they went to Jaehyun's house to introduce Taeyong to his parents, that felt like he was led to his slaughter. Yet surprisingly they was so welcoming to Taeyong and said, "oh we were worried he won't get interested into anyone and be single for all his life!"

Suffice to say that introduction day went very smooth, even better when they told them they had a baby already. It was such a culture shock to Taeyong, but he didn't want less of it, Jaehyun's parents only want the best of what makes their son happy. And Taeyong love them already because of it.

At the altar after they said their vows, Minhyung, their son was put into Taeyong's arms as he have the rings resting in his doraemon like pocket on his stomach. Taeyong carried Minhyung with one hand as Jaehyun sliding in their wedding ring and he used his ringed hand to slide in Jaehyun's ring. They laughed when they were finally allowed to kiss and Minhyung pushing at Jaehyun's face away for him to kiss Taeyong instead.

Maybe, this is the best wedding Taeyong ever wished for.

Johnny came with Ten of course, that's not surprising at all. But Yuta came with Doyoung, and he bravely walked up to Taeyong to kiss Minhyung, "hi baby, are you happy daddy finally married your papa? Would you be happy if _otou-san_ get married too?"

" _Otou-san?_ Isn't that Japanese for father? Why are you saying that to Taeyong's baby?" Doyoung asked with a deep frown, making Taeyong and Jaehyun worried.

"Doyoung-"

"Because I'm the co-dad to his baby" Yuta said proudly and Jaehyun facepalmed, much to Taeyong's amusement.

"What is a co-dad?"

"I think," Taeyong cuts in as Yuta about to open his mouth, "that's a story for another time."

 

Because this is the start of their new life.

 

 

_Yuta ain't gonna ruin it._

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because that is what love is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very self indulgent and mild implication of male lactation (that means Taeyong is breastfeeding, yup...)
> 
> Also this took place before their wedding (･´з`･)♥ and a small part after it at the end.
> 
> !!Merry Christmas to all of you guys!!  
> May happiness comes to stay and be healthy always ♥♥♥♥♥

A soft indecipherable noise, and they all cooing together, heads hunching down that they're almost bumping as Taeyong is leaning back to let the guys looking at his baby. He's smiling widely, heart singing and warm when Ten is touching his baby's lips, seeing how the baby reflexively opening his little mouth and chasing after his finger.

"Oh my god Taeyongie, your baby is so cute, look at him trying to catch my finger!" he cooes, leaning even lower to rub his nose to Minhyung's soft cheek, smelling like milk and the softness that only baby have.

"He's still breastfeeding, it's primitive reflexes they said," Jaehyun answered instead, peering to his baby from behind Taeyong, grinning with exaggerated gesture, "yeah, baby? Dad's baby is still drinking milk?"

Minhyung's toothless grin blooms as he's chuckling with high pitched glee, his big eyes looking to Jaehyun and fleeting to Taeyong when his plump cheeks got kissed with his papa. Johnny is squealing when his finger got squeezed by Minhyung's tiny hand, bringing his other big hand to gently cradling the baby's still bald head, "Taeyong, please let me kidnap him! He's so cute, I can't live without him."

Taeyong laughed, causing Minhyung to stare at him and laughing too, so happily and innocently, "wait until you have to change his diapers, heat up his milk at the dead of the night and you can't sleep because he wants to be swing around constantly."

"Is that why you both look like death," Ten asked with a disbelieving laughter, "I was wondering that, shouldn't new parents be looking like they're shitting rainbows and candies? But you guys look so ragged."

"Minhyung start crying if we didn't hold him while standing," Jaehyun sighed tiredly although still with a smile, "lately Taeyong is succeeding at feeding him while laying down though, and they fell asleep like that."

"The strange thing was, I can't feed him while doing other things, even something small like watching a movie without moving my body at all, he will still choke on the milk," Taeyong shifted his arms to secure Minhyung more in his hold, to which Ten reaching out his arms wanting to hold his baby, "hold his head safely."

"So you can't do anything while feeding him?" Johnny asked in awe, everything feels new to him, eyes fixated only to the baby.

"No, I can't even sleep, he really is an attention seeker," he chuckled, keeping a hand under Minhyung's head although Ten already holding him secure. "Do you know baby have rough tongue? I swear sometimes my nips bleed... It really stung."

"Really?" Ten asked with gaping mouth and wide eyes, looking comical as he tried to put in his finger inside the baby's mouth to feel his tongue.

"Holy shit Ten! Don't put in your finger in! Is that even clean?" Taeyong fusses, but let the man keep holding Minhyung after he said sorry.

"He's a brilliant kid, he knows who he wants to do certain things. He only want to be bathed by me or he would cry, but he seems to sleep better with Taeyong," Jaehyun pouted.

"It's a disaster when Jaehyun was busy and I can't bath him," Taeyong rolled his eyes, "and I can't leave him to Jaehyun at night when I need to work on my study, our time table are so fuc- messed up."

"Did you just censored your word?" Ten guffawed, causing Minhyung to laugh too.

"He's okay with people though, that's adorable, many babies doesn't feel safe with people other than their parents," Johnny said with a grin, tickling the baby's cheek just to prolong his giggles, "so you no longer can procrastinate your things, huh?"

"Tell me about it. Taeyong is fine with it since he's type to do things right away, but me? Gosh, it's a struggle," Jaehyun grunts, to which Taeyong pinched his cheek adoringly.

"He teach you better huh? Procrastinating is not good."

"So what is he gonna call you guys?" Ten asked, shaking his arms a bit to placate Minhyung when the baby was making grabbing hands to Taeyong.

"I'm the dad!" Jaehyun said proudly, too happy that his childish side is showing more.

"I'm the papa," Taeyong added, taking Minhyung from Ten's arms when the baby starting to look uneasy.

"And here I thought you gonna be the daddy," Johnny joked to which both Jaehyun and Taeyong rolling their eyes, "what?"

"Daddy and papa sounds cute, doesn't it," Jaehyun said pouting again, "but Yuta claimed that title."

Johnny and Ten burst out laughing then, "so Yuta still insist he's having a part in this?"

"It's kinda funny, but it actually helps us a lot," Taeyong said before cooing Minhyung as he keep staring at him.

"He bribed us to have that daddy nickname with taking care of Minhyung on Wednesday and Friday..." Jaehyun elaborate, "although I'm sure as hell he tried to kidnap Minhyung at any other days."

"He's a charmer," Ten nodded to Minhyung, "I would kidnap him too. Give me days when I can take care of him!"

"Not a chance," Jaehyun jutted out his tongue in mock, rounding his arms around both Taeyong and Minhyung, "I need more quality time."

"Unless when we need more rest, then you can slip in your schedule too," Taeyong laughed, slightly jostling the baby in his arms, "he's still exclusively breastfeeding so he can't be away from me for too long. But I'll put you put on the list of reservation."

They all laughed then, even Minhyung. A blessing he really is.

 

\--

 

"I can't believe this," Doyoung said more in a protesting tone, eyes staring at the baby in Yuta's arms, "it shocked me enough to got told about this co-dad thing and I need to share my partner with his ex and said ex's baby?"

"I'm not even his ex," Taeyong said casually, putting down a big baby bag on the college cafetaria table, "here are his things, Yuta. I put some pumped milks in the cafetaria freezer and the bottle heater is inside this bag, don't forget to check the temperature before feeding him and make sure you ready the heater before it, or else it'll take too long and he'll start crying."

"Yes, I know Yong, you told me that every damn time, I won't forget even when I want to," Yuta said with an eye roll, lowering his head again after that to coo at the baby.

"You would think this is our honeymoon period or something, but here we are taking care of a baby instead," Doyoung sighed.

"Hush, I know you love my baby too. Beside, I didn't even have honeymoon with Jaehyun, what makes you think you can?"

"You're not even married yet," Doyoung deadpanned.

"You're not even mated with Yuta yet," Taeyong deflected with a huge nasty grin.

"Fair enough..." he blushed a bit, fingers fiddling in worry but thankfully Yuta wasn't listening to them, "are you even going to get married? Or will you guys define as mates only?"

"Jaehyun's parents want us to get married, lawfully. Beside, it's more acceptable in society eyes, it'll also make it easier for other things which require marriage status," Taeyong shrugged, "I don't mind, but I told them we want to do it after Minhyung get a bit older, wedding preparations are hectic, what's more with Jaehyun's family tradition and his supposedly elite life. I can't possibly juggling everything with my study and Minhyung's constant care with that, so at least they're understanding about it."

Doyoung hummed, nudging Yuta's arm when the said man only focusing on the baby and not listening to them at all, "you got us to babysit though, shouldn't it be fine?"

"Well yeah... But, we decided that already."

"He's just wary about marriage, let the guy live," Yuta snorted, much to Doyoung's confusion.

"But you're mated already? What's the difference?"

"Uh... Well, I don't know? Marriage is like, letting everyone knows about that, right? It's not gonna be only me and Jaehyun and Minhyung, but also about his family, his long ass list of family... Oh, the pressure."

"And suddenly you're the bride who have to please them," Yuta laughed.

"Ah, I get it. More official, more shits to face-"

"Language Doyoung," Taeyong glared with a warning, "I don't want my baby's first word to be swear words."

"Whoops," he put up his hands in the air although no guilt apparent on his face, "and where's Jaehyun right now? Is he in class?"

"Yep, and deep in his assignments, he's only in his second year anyway."

"I heard people talking about an alpha who got forced into commitment with his omega who's already in his final year, that's the funniest thing," Yuta chuckles.

"People just love to gossip don't they? And as expected, it'll always be the omega's wrong doings," Taeyong grumbled.

"Not that was wrong..." Doyoung whispered, but Taeyong heard it anyway and slapped him on the head.

"Take care of Minhyung well or I'll have both your heads on a plate," he said with finality and shifting his other bag which full of books to rest more comfortably on his shoulder.

"He told us not to swear yet he's saying violent things like that, can you believe it?" Doyoung said sarcastically to Yuta who's only shrugging and keep kissing the baby's cheeks.

"And feed it to dogs..." Taeyong added with a dangerous smirk, not minding Doyoung's whining.

"Oh my god, Yong," Yuta gasped in shock, "poor dogs-"

"Did you just dissed yourself??" Doyoung screeched in disbelief, jabbing his elbow painfully to Yuta's arm, "don't drag me in your self hate."

"Excuse you, I love myself, I'm just stating-"

"Bye idiots," Taeyong is walking away with a wave of his hand, unable to evade and got kicked on the butt by Doyoung.

" _That's a bad word!"_

 

\--

 

There's nothing better than snuggling warmly together under a blanket at night after a long tiring day. Taeyong rest one of his leg heavily on Jaehyun's waist while the man placing his arm on his torso, face tucked together on a pillow. Taeyong is already so sleepy and the blankness of a dream is starting to creeping in, but the way Jaehyun is sighing to his ear is quite disturbing.

"What is it..." he asked in a whisper, keeping his eyes closed unwilling to cut off his sleep just for Jaehyun.

"Just..." he's shifting his arm which was on his waist to slide up his hot palm over Taeyong's side, "we've been busy and I missed you."

Taeyong whined softly knowing what Jaehyun meant, "I'm tired and I'd rather sleep than doing hanky panky with you."

Jaehyun snorted, leaning in to place kisses on Taeyong's shoulder, hands sliding in under the shirt, "just a little?"

" _Jaehyun_ ," he warns yet stay unmoving, "by the time we finish, Minhyung may wake up already and there goes our chance to sleep. Also, didn't you have a group presentation tomorrow?"

"That's why..." Jaehyun made an adorable noise from the back of his throat, shaking Taeyong's body a bit, "I'm anxious thinking about that and I need to calm down."

Taeyong opens one eye to look at Jaehyun's pitiful face, "sex makes you calm?"

"I'm horny when I'm stressed," Jaehyun grins, making Taeyong chuckling a bit, letting the man kissing his vibrating neck.

"I'm not up for the whole thing though, will my hands be enough for you?" he sighed in defeat, heart growing warm from the way Jaehyun is kissing his face and neck. Sliding up his thigh to rest on the taller man's torso and bringing his hand down to pull down Jaehyun's pants.

Jaehyun didn't protest even though he wants more than a hand job, deciding to take what he can get, beside angry Taeyong is scary. He gasped when Taeyong's cold fingers coiling around his half hard arousal, pressing his hip more to Taeyong's spread legs and sliding his hand to caresses the plane of the man's soft chest, going for his perky nipple and pinching at it causing Taeyong to moan a little bit.

Taeyong is shifting a bit on the bed to take the bottle of lube from the night stand, lathering his hand to bring it back to Jaehyun's now hard arousal, stroking at it slowly. Jaehyun grunts because it's not nearly enough, using both his hands to push Taeyong's shirt up to expose his torso, diving down to bites and kissing the golden skin.

"Wait Jaehyun, are you trying to make me aroused too?" he hissed, yanking at Jaehyun's hair with his free hand to stop him from kissing him.

"That's the idea, yeah," he smirked, not caring about the way Taeyong is fisting at his hair and rebelliously leaning in to kiss his lips, opening his mouth roughly with his tongue.

"Gosh," Taeyong moaned in frustration, keep yanking at the alpha's hair yet Jaehyun doesn't stop at all at tasting the inside of his mouth, licking everywhere and attacking exactly the spots where he's feeling weakest at. He slapped his back hard then, successfully stopping Jaehyun and breathing harshly as his mouth is finally being spared.

"Why you do that for?" Jaehyun whined, only to gasp when Taeyong grips at his arousal in a punishing strength.

" _Bad boy_ ," he hissed, letting go of Jaehyun to turn around and laying on his side, pressing his back to Jaehyun's chest, "damn you, you better give it to me _good_."

Jaehyun cheers inwardly for having won the fight, he knows it very well that Taeyong actually wanted it too, he's just being too stubborn to admit it. Expertly he pull off Taeyong's short pants and throw it down to the floor, kissing at the wide expanse of his bare back and diving his hands right away to the growing heat in between the man's legs, thick fingers pressing at his twitching rim, causing a hiss to spill out of Taeyong's bitten lips.

"You're not going to do me dry, Jaehyun," he jabbed Jaehyun's chest with the bottom of the bottle of lube.

"I'm just making sure you're hard first before going to the main course," he uncapped the bottle and squirt out a generous amount onto his palm, rubbing between his fingers for a while to warm it with his body heat before going back to Taeyong's opening. Taeyong sighed contently as one finger being pushed in, turning his head to kiss Jaehyun's lips languidly and breathing hotly into each other's mouths, keeping one of his leg hangs in the air to make it easier for Jaehyun all the while never stopping at stroking Jaehyun's hardness.

"Don't do that, I don't think I can last long now," Jaehyun hissed, kissing down to Taeyong's jaw and bites it, licking up to his ear, relishing at the awakening goosebumps on Taeyong's quivering body.

"I'll chop off your dick if you finish before me," he threatened with a loud moan as three of Jaehyun's fingers sliding inside quite abruptly, "short on time, just fuck me already."

"But I'll hurt you, it's been a while-"

"I can handle it," Taeyong said impatiently, sitting up and causing Jaehyun's fingers to slip out as he's kneeling on the bed, "sit against the headboard, Jaehyun."

Rough hot waves twirling in Jaehyun's gut as he's staring up at Taeyong's dark, lusting eyes, glinting with dominance. Usually Taeyong only let him do what he wants, but there are times like this when the omega wanted to hold all the reign and Jaehyun is a liar if he say he doesn't like it, he's a _hoe_ for Taeyong that's a fact. He could only gulp in anticipation before complying obediently and as he did so, instantly Taeyong is on him, kissing him roughly and passionately, his slender fingers yanking his hair again in unrelenting strength as his other hand scratching down his toned chest, squeezing it painfully good.

"I think I've just switched on your sadistic side," Jaehyun groaned when Taeyong biting his neck non too gently, obviously making a bruising bite mark.

"You asked for this," he chuckled darkly, extremely aroused but also a bit pissed off that Jaehyun is wrecking his plan to sleep in early that night. He deliberately grabbed Jaehyun's hardness so hard to the point it makes the man cringing in pain, the only thing which makes Jaehyun even more aroused was the way Taeyong is looking down to him with a wicked grin, seemingly satisfied and Jaehyun's whole body burning in shame and lust, ready for everything Taeyong is willing to give him. A shameful, unrestrained moan jumped out of his gaping mouth as Taeyong is letting his body fall right on Jaehyun's dick, engulfing him in a deliciously torturous hot tightness with no warning at all.

Taeyong is throwing his head back with a long, gaspy moan, chest heaving with fluttering thighs around Jaehyun's torso, his hot, slim palms gripping at Jaehyun's thighs strongly. Instinctively he have to grip at Taeyong's lean waist to keep him from moving, the sight of Taeyong baring his golden neck to him and the way they are connected, open and easy for him to see with the tightness twitching around him is all too much for him, it was enough to almost make him come. He loves it when Taeyong is fully naked, but there's something which caused a hot stir in his heart when the man is only half undressed, like right now with the way his thin, yet oversized baby blue tee ridding up his golden torso, somewhat looking innocent yet sinful, teasing Jaehyun with only a sliver of his skin to be appreciated.

"Fuck Taeyong," Jaehyun moaned and groaning as Taeyong doing circular motion with his hip, successfully making the tip of Jaehyun's dick to graze at his bundle of nerves, still smirking as ragged breath slipping out his glistening lips, "if you do _that_ -"

"Go ahead and come, Jaehyunnie, but there's gonna be punishment for you if you do that," he's leaning down suggestively with predatory eyes, running his blunt nails over Jaehyun's quivering stomach up to his neck, pressing down on his windpipe as he's licking over the alpha's opened mouth, biting at the thick hot air pouring out of the said mouth, taunting. "Can you hold your breath?"

"What?" Jaehyun squeaked out under Taeyong's intimidating eyes, choking on his own saliva as the omega lifting himself up to fall down on his dick again in a fast pace, "Taeyong! _Holy fuck-_ "

Taeyong is shivering in delight at Jaehyun's hopelessness, clenching tighter as he keep going up and down in unrelenting pace, "moan for me Jaehyun," he hissed to Jaehyun's ear, yanking harder at the man's hair.

Jaehyun is pressing his head back to the pillow, trying to hold in his moans, but Taeyong doesn't let him as a hard slap hit his nipple and a loud groan got ripped out of his throat from the unmerciful yanking of his hair. " _Taeyong_ -" he moaned loudly, unbidden, eliciting an equally loud moan from Taeyong since the way Jaehyun look so wrecked is rousing his sadistic heart to the brim, licking fire over his entire body.

"I love this look on you, Jaehyun," he moaned right to Jaehyun's face, brushing away the alpha's bangs which is sticking to his sweaty forehead, "so weak for me, pliant under me, do you love it having me torturing you?"

Jaehyun screamed when Taeyong gripping at his dick the same time he's going still on top of him, cutting off his pleasure so abruptly and cruel in the sweetest pain, "god yes, _yes_ I love it, Taeyong, _please!_ "

Taeyong's body twitching pleasantly from the control he have over Jaehyun, grinding down without letting go of the alpha's dick just to make him suffer more, a gasp forced out of his mouth when Jaehyun reflexively thrusting upwards. "Ah, ah," he reprimanded with a flick of his index finger to Jaehyun's face, "you're not allowed to move, baby."

Jaehyun cries in pain, hip stuttering down to the bed as Taeyong pressing down harder on him, running his hands up to hold onto Taeyong's arms, gripping tightly to distract him from his reflex to jerk upwards. The omega is leaning down to kiss Jaehyun's lips, abuse it further making it redder and slightly bruised by his teeth. Then he's straighten up again while caressing his stomach with his free hand, riding up his tee to taunt Jaehyun, pinching at his nipple with a groan since it affects Jaehyun so much to the point the alpha is breathing harshly gazing at his lewd state.

Taeyong brings his fist to his mouth and bites it to swallow down the moan jumping up his throat, "what a good boy you are to me Jaehyun," he gasped shakily when Jaehyun's dick twitching strongly inside him, " _oh my_ , I'm getting addicted to this... Look at you alpha, surrendering yourself to an omega like me, what do you feel about that? Hm? Are you sure you're an alpha? Maybe you're just a weak slut."

"For you," Jaehyun breathed hopelessly, "only for you."

Pride and satisfaction bursting within Taeyong's whole being then, letting go of Jaehyun's dick only to embrace the bigger body under him, "who would have thought, I really came to love you this much?"

"Then don't stop, don't ever stop loving me, because this heart of mine love you to the point it hurts," Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong's ear, coiling his strong arms around Taeyong's smaller body.

"You're too cheesy, you reek," Taeyong chuckled, kissing Jaehyun's face softly, full of fondness before he's leaning back to stare into the alpha's eyes, but then a frown made on his eyebrows, "you didn't let me do this just because you think it'll keep me around, right?"

"No, I think I really am a slut for you," Jaehyun said to which they both laugh together to it.

"You're adorably dumb, _my_ dumb," he kisses Jaehyun's face again, cupping his face with both his hands, breathing into each other's mouths intimately, eyes gazing deep into their souls.

"That's nice and all, but I'm dying here Taeyong..." Jaehyun hissed impatiently, hip jerking a bit desperate for some friction, but god, Taeyong is laying on top of him so comfortably he doesn't seem like he's interested to help him out of his misery.

The omega is chuckling instead, propping his elbows on Jaehyun's chest to lean his head heavily on his palms, a wicked smile blooming on his pretty pink lips once again, "hmm, what should I do?" he teased at the same time he's clenching around Jaehyun's painful erection, inhaling the alpha's moans in delight, "are you in pain, love?" he said in a lewd whisper, rolling his body backwards to Jaehyun's dick tortuously slow.

"God, Taeyong, _Taeyong_ you're really killing me," Jaehyun grunts and moaning unstopping, hands back at gripping Taeyong's lean waist, trying to move it faster, begging for more.

"What do you say when you want something, baby?" he's licking Jaehyun's lips sinfully, tickling his way in to tangle with Jaehyun's hot wet tongue, pulling away not without leaving a soft bite to it, "and you've been so brazenly calling me what, Jaehyun? Who said you can call me like that?"

" _Hyung!_ Please!" Jaehyun called with a shout since Taeyong is gripping hard at his dick again, feet digging deeper into the bed as he throws his head back, baring his neck for Taeyong to leave his own mark of bites and kisses. There's no greater submission for an alpha to bare his throat to another being, but Taeyong isn't just anyone, he's the Lee Taeyong, _his mate_.

And that satisfies Taeyong fully, "I will only surrender to you too, alpha." he's straighten up and leaning backward while spreading his legs wider, crooking his finger calling for Jaehyun, "now, fuck me up real good."

Immediately Jaehyun sprung up from his lay on the bed, pinning Taeyong down with both his strong arms and fucking into him in unrelenting pace, groans and moans filling the room in the most debauched ways, kissing Taeyong's mouth hungrily, hand mapping every golden skin he could reach and groping hard at the tender chest.

"Oh, don't do that, my chest hurts," Taeyong groaned, harrowing his fingers over Jaehyun's pale back, intent at leaving scratching marks there, pressing his legs tightly around Jaehyun's waist.

"How about I suck out your milk so it'll be less painful?" Jaehyun teased, only to groan in pain when Taeyong reaching down to squeezes his balls, " _shit_ -"

"It's not yours Jaehyun, it's for your son," Taeyong whispered with evil giggles, pushing his body up with one hand so they are both sitting up with him bouncing on Jaehyun's lap. "Do it harder _alpha_ ," he hissed to Jaehyun's mouth before kissing him again, swallowing each other moans and air.

Jaehyun grunts as he tries to thrust up faster, twice the pace of Taeyong's movement, successfully eliciting more high pitched moans out of the omega. But his pride last only for a short while because suddenly there's a screeching wail heard from another room, _Minhyung_. Instantly Jaehyun recognized the evil glint in Taeyong's dark eyes, "no, please don't hyung- _Oh!_ "

Taeyong doesn't stop bouncing on Jaehyun's dick hard and fast, but he keep a strong grip at the base of Jaehyun's dick, keeping him in place and denying his orgasm, only for the omega himself to come undone and squirting his white over Jaehyun's torso, broken moans painting his red, glistening lips along with shaky breath.

"God, hyung, you're so cruel," Jaehyun groaned with a whine, a denied cry within his throat.

"That's what you get for pissing me off, I wanted to sleep early yet you were being a bad boy," Taeyong is only chuckling breathlessly to Jaehyun's cheeks, kissing the corner of his mouth gently, such a contrast to his torture over the alpha, "I'll let you come, but in one condition."

"What is it?" he asked impatiently, face red from the strain.

"I want to sleep, so you better take care of Minhyung," he grins and Jaehyun agreed in a heartbeat, so Taeyong finally let go of his grip over Jaehyun's dick, "come for me then, alpha."  
  
It didn't take the alpha more than a few thrust for him to orgasm, filling Taeyong up so right, painting his inside with his warm, white liquid. The sensation caused Taeyong to moan despite being overstimulated, but the straining stretch of his rim reminds him of something else and he whacked Jaehyun's head in annoyance.

" _Ow!_ What was that for hyung?" he whined with ragged breath, face still red and still going down from his high.

"Why did you came inside me you dumb? Your knot will stay for half an hour! Beside that you wear no condom, Minhyung need immediate attention!" Taeyong hissed.

"Oh," Jaehyun lets out dumbly, "oh my god, I forgot to pull out- ow, _ow!_ "

Taeyong punching and yanking at Jaehyun repeatedly in frustration, "you stupid idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Oh poor Minhyung," Taeyong panicked as the baby keep wailing, "I'm so sorry you have a stupid dad."

"I'm sorry okay? Why are you being like this?" Jaehyun whined in guilt.

Taeyong practically kicked him of the bed when his knot easing smaller, probably tearing Taeyong's rim a bit, but Minhyung is more important and they have ignored him for more than fifteen minutes. He grounded Jaehyun with no sex for two weeks after that.

 

\--

 

One day Taeyong walking into his classroom with Minhyung in a baby cradle on his chest, effectively causing many squeals from his classmates. He almost couldn't walk to his seat as many people hovering around him to coo at his baby, fingers pinching at Minhyung's chubby cheeks and button nose, bringing out more cooes as the baby is giggling and juggling cutely with limbs flailing about.

"Alright guys, give the man a chance to sit down first," Ten fusses when they keep squealing at the door.

"Thanks," Taeyong sighed with a content smile, it makes him very happy to see his baby is being a favorite, thankfully Minhyung never feel uncomfortable with strangers or the crowd, he's too cute to be ignored indeed. He let down his baby bag on the floor and his other bag on the table before sitting down beside Ten, and as he did that instantly other omegas and betas trying to hold Minhyung, cooing nonstop and whining for their turns.

"It's always a feat everytime you bringing Minhyung," Ten said with a fond sigh, eyes staring at the said baby being held by an omega.

"You tell me," Taeyong shrugged, getting out a bottle warmer with a portable charger, turning it on in case Minhyung going to need his milk, he ain't gonna breastfeeding him in a classroom full of people. He then getting out his books, "have you done the assignment we need to do for today?"

"I did, not perfect but I just need it done," Ten snorted, looking to Taeyong in worry, "and you? You've been busy with Minhyung since Jaehyun is helping his senior's seminar."

"Busy is an understatement," he sighed tiredly, looking to the people who's still holding his baby, keeping a cautious eye on them, "I haven't sleep these last two days, damn."

"I told you I can help you, Tae... Really you," Ten shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry, tomorrow is Yuta's day, so I can rest a bit then. And the day after is Jaehyun's turn, so I'll be fine," Taeyong hurriedly motioning for his baby when the professor walking inside the classroom.

"Alright if you say so, but don't forget I'm willing to take care of Minhyung at any day," Ten scolded to which Taeyong nodded in understanding.

"Good morning people," the professor greeted, eyes warm when he's looking to the baby in Taeyong's cradle, "and good morning to you too, Minhyung-shi."

They didn't know if Minhyung actually understand, but the baby laughed with a high pitched tone as he's being greeted, making almost all Taeyong's classmates to go ' _aww_ ' at him. Taeyong's classes went smoothly that day, some professor even went as far as cooing at Minhyung and basically forgot to run their class. Who could resist Minhyung really?

The same can't be said to Jaehyun when it was his turn to bring Minhyung to his class. Omegas or betas flocking around an alpha is not unusual, but this time they are flocking for Minhyung instead of Jaehyun, making the alpha flustered. What's more when Minhyung cried at one of his class, non stopping even when Jaehyun patting and swinging him gently, positively disturbing the class and he got no chance but to walk out from it with Johnny to assist.

"Baby why are you crying?" Jaehyun asked with a cry too, heart hurting to see Minhyung wailing so hard like that to the point his face reddening and face wet from his tears.

"Maybe his diaper?" Johnny asked feeling panicked too.

"I changed it just now," he whined, tucking Minhyung's face to his shoulder and patting the small back softly.

"Then maybe he's hungry?" Johnny is rummaging inside the baby bag to take out the warmed up bottle of milk, still a bit wet from the bottle warmer but he didn't give it a mind and give it to Jaehyun.

"Milk baby? Do you want some milk?" Jaehyun cooes, shifting the baby on one of his arm as he held out the milk bottle with his other hand, aiming for Minhyung's mouth, but he keep crying instead and slapped away the bottle, "baby what do you want? Dad's heart is in pain seeing you like this, hush baby hush."

"That's what you get from getting involved with a omega whore."

Both Jaehyun and Johnny's head snapped up to the voice, seeing another alpha smirking to them with both his hands tucked into his pocket. Anger rousing so fast within Jaehyun's chest, body growing hot from the flaring rage urged to crush the alpha stranger, it's a good thing that Johnny was so fast at snatching Minhyung away from his arms as Jaehyun is launching for that man, strangling his neck with his strong hand and eliciting choked surprised noises out of him.

"You can call me what you want, but not a word about my family," Jaehyun spat right in the alpha's face, gripping stronger at his neck, obviously cutting off his breathing, "or I'll fucking _kill_ you-"

"Jaehyun?"

Instantly Jaehyun lets go of his grip at the call of his name, turning around to see Taeyong standing not too far from them and the other alpha took that chance to scurry away, "Taeyong? What are doing here?"

"I feel uneasy..." Taeyong is eyeing him weirdly as he took Minhyung from Johnny's arms, "hush baby boy, why are you crying?"

Jaehyun could only watch in awe as Minhyung starting to feel calm and stop crying in Taeyong's hold, swinging him gently with soft whisper against his wet chubby cheeks. It was simply amazing, magical even in the way that Taeyong and Minhyung share a bond like no others, the omega must have felt the intuition that his baby was feeling uneasy, that's why he's here.

"There you are, good boy," Taeyong cooed when Minhyung looking at him while sucking on his fist, eyelashes still wet but at least he's calm now. Then Taeyong turned to look at Jaehyun, "what were you doing?"

"I- I don't know why he was crying, I can't soothe him," Jaehyun splutters in guilt.

"No, I was asking what were you doing to that alpha," Taeyong asked more clearly, pressing his cheek to Minhyung's forehead, "I think he's a bit warm, maybe he's having a sudden fever."

There Jaehyun's heart kicked his ribcage, he couldn't possibly tell Taeyong what happened, looking to Johnny for a help then, and the thankfully the other alpha understood, discreetly nodding to him. "That guy accidentally stepped on Jaehyun's foot just when he was already stressed from Minhyung's non stop crying," Johnny said, much to both alphas grimace of how lame and unprepared that excuse was.

"Stepped on your foot?" Taeyong inquired with exploring stare, obviously not buying it but he chose to ignore it, reaching out a hand to Johnny, "I'll take Minhyung now, give me the bag." Then he walked away without turning around after he secured the bag on his shoulder.

After the omega went far enough, Johnny is inching closer to Jaehyun as he whispered in amusement, "you're a killer to everyone else, but damn if you're not a lost puppy with Taeyong."

Jaehyun stepped on Johnny's foot hard out of annoyance, earning a pained yelp, "shut up I know that already, and _stepped on my foot,_ really?"

"At least I got something to say not like you!" Johnny shouted, jumping awkwardly due to pain as he's following behind Jaehyun.

 

\--

 

The gentle rippling are shaking Taeyong's body as he's floating on water, the wind feels a bit cold to him yet he couldn't stop himself from staring at the beautiful blue sky above him, imagining the clouds as something else and reminds him of what toys he wanted to buy for Minhyung. Suddenly he heard a screech near the edge of the pool, looking up to see Jaehyun's father sitting down on a bamboo chair there.

"I'm sorry you have to wait long, Taeyong. She's been very happy to finally have a grandchild that she's taking him everywhere," he sighed with a content smile, intertwining his fingers across his lap.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'm sorry I have to bother you uncle, it's just that today both Jaehyun and me have classes and there was no one else who can watch over Minhyung," he swam to the edge, feeling slightly guilty because he chose to swim only to avoid talking with Jaehyun's parents, he still feel extremely awkward with them.

"Nonsense, we love him, we want to see him more of often," he laughed good naturedly. "Also, you should start calling me dad," he winked, causing Taeyong to blush.

"Alright... Thank you, for accepting me when... It was too sudden," he said while lowering his head.

"I think it should have been us to be grateful," he sighed, eyes looking to the distance as if reminiscing, "Jaehyun was never interested in relationships, you see. He only seem to focus on his study and future career, he's a bit too indifferent about it to the point he once said to us that he might never get married. It's not that he's unromantic, but he doesn't seem to see love for himself in the same way he might like to see on others. It made us sad, but it's his life, we can't go against his wishes. So when you guys came, we were really, _really_ happy, honest."

Taeyong was feeling moved and glad, they really accepted him and Minhyung genuinely, that really means a lot. So, with a full heart, he said, "thank you..."

"All that's left is for you to finally call us mom and dad," he grinned, turning around when they heard noises from inside the house, "oh there they are, I think they're back."

Taeyong got out of the pool and changed into fresh clothes, greeting Jaehyun's mother who's juggling Minhyung in her arms with wide, happy smile. Then she's fussing over Taeyong to have dinner with them, even suggesting he should stay over that night with Minhyung. They tend to him like he's a guest of honor, very welcoming and warm as if he's really their son. It was then that Taeyong promises to treat them right, just like a real family, like his real parents. He did not only found love from Jaehyun, but also a family, something he'll forever be thankful for.

That night the father and son pair were brought home to his apartment by Jaehyun's father, insisting again that they should stay over at his house soon in the future as a full team family and Taeyong found himself agreeing with a light heart. Jaehyun himself came home a bit late that day, a couple of hours after Minhyung already asleep in his crib.

"Welcome home," Taeyong kissed his lips chastely and helping the alpha to change out of his clothes.

"How's your day? And my parents?" Jaehyun asked sleepily, resting an arm around Taeyong's waist languidly.

"My day went well, I managed to finish my papers on time," he grinned in relief since that means he could sleep well without worry that night, "and your parents misses you, badly. They kept asking us to stay over."

"I missed them too. Maybe we really should do that when our schedules open up," he sighed with a grin, going straight for the bed tiredly not minding he haven't take a shower.

"Jaehyunnie, shower first," Taeyong deadpanned, he really hates it when someone sleep on his bed without washing themselves up.

"But I'm so tired," he whined, kicking his legs childishly on the bed, "I was up early today and only came back now, I have no energy left."

He sighed in defeat, always weak for Jaehyun that he kind of hates it, "alright, but at least sleep on your side, and no clothes on."

"Why, you naughty," Jaehyun wiggling his eyebrows to tease.

"Apparently you have enough energy to make a dirty joke."

"No," he whined again when Taeyong starting to pull at his legs, "I'm seriously, _tired_. I'm about to fall asleep anytime now."

So that night they sleep with one of Taeyong's leg keeping Jaehyun away to avoid any possible germs he might carry.

 

\--

 

"Are they fighting?" Ten whispers to Doyoung who's cradling Minhyung on his chest, eyes glancing to Taeyong and Jaehyun.

"Yeah," the man sighed tiredly, pulling Minhyung away from Yuta's outstretched arms.

"What is it this time?" Ten asked again only for Johnny to answer.

"Apparently Jaehyun want to take on a part time job and Taeyong disagree."

"But why?" Ten asked in confusion, to which Jaehyun slapped a hand on the table to emphasize what he said.

"See? Even _Ten_ said that!"

"Oh my god don't drag me into this," Ten whined as Taeyong is glaring at him.

"You are a student, your job is to study," Taeyong said sternly, a hard line on his face.

"You are also a student! But you got a job aside your hectic study," Jaehyun argues.

"I've been juggling my study with part time job since forever, Jaehyun, I'm used to it," Taeyong deadpanned, massaging his temple from stress, "you are just about to start and it'll take time to get used to it, it's not easy to do. Even without it, you're already having a hard time doing your study and taking care of Minhyung, so no."

"But you can do it! Why do you think I can't then?"

"Because this have been my life, all I need to do was to get used to take care of a baby, but you? You'll have to learn getting used to taking care of a baby and your new job, it's not an easy feat, Jaehyun. And your parents had trusted you to me, I'm not going to let you jeopardizing your grades-"

"You're in your final year, hyung, that's different workload and you're also getting used to your new added load, you can do it, then I can do it," Jaehyun stressed with a jab of his finger to the table.

"I quit my previous part time job because I have to do this current one for my internship," Taeyong explained relentlessly, "it's required to finish my study and graduate. You? You're just trying to feed your ego because you can't stand having an omega to be the breadwinner in our family. What about Minhyung then? We're both busy, we both have too little time to be with him when he deserves so much more. So when we are both busy, with you getting even busier, who will take care of him? Yuta? Your mom? Ten? Minhyung is our son, _not theirs._ "

Jaehyun opens and closes his mouth, words stuck in his throat because Taeyong's words jabbing right in the places which hurts the most, "this isn't about me being dissatisfied with you, an omega, being the breadwinner. We are partly financed by my parents' money and yours, while I did nothing, how could I feel good about it? I want to help you too, to contribute in our family. I don't care you're having a career, we've been through this, and we agreed we are equals. _Equals_ , so how am I equal to you when you did most?"

Taeyong sighed deeply while rubbing his face out of frustration, "Jaehyun, I wouldn't stop you from getting a job if, _if_ there was no Minhyung. But he is, our son is still so little that he need constant attention, if you want to help, to contribute, then be a good dad. Think about the situation, adjusting to it instead of forcing your own ideals, now that's being mature, being _responsible_."

"Stop treating me like-!"

Jaehyun's shout stops abruptly as a screeching wails splitting the calm, hot air of summer, catching attention of some passersby at that university park. Taeyong immediately rushing over Minhyung and taking him away from Doyoung's arms to hold him close to his own palpating chest, ambiguous whether it was due to guilt from making his baby cry, or was it the anger from arguing with Jaehyun.

"Shush, shush, it's okay baby, don't cry," Taeyong hushes softly, wiping the fat tears away from Minhyung's chubby, wet cheeks with his slim fingers.

Jaehyun is peering down to his son with guilt all over his face, leaning down to caresses Minhyung's still sparse hair, "we're sorry baby, we're not fighting..."

Taeyong look up with a weird face, aware that Jaehyun was being half sarcastic to him, but he didn't say anything and Jaehyun kissed Minhyung's forehead before he went somewhere else without sparing any word. It took a while, but his baby eventually stop crying and only let himself being placated by sucking on Taeyong's nip under a baby blanket.

"Taeyong..." both Ten and Johnny sighed.

"What? I was only stating a fact," he shrugged feeling slightly offended from the both men accusatory tone.

"I know Taeyong, I know your points was right. But you must think about his feelings too, he's still young, yes, but you shouldn't treat him like he's a child," Ten explained, using his softest voice.

"I didn't treat him like a child!" Taeyong argued, would definitely banging a fist down to the table if he wasn't holding Minhyung, he's so similar to Jaehyun in that way. "I only want the best for him! I know he wouldn't be able to withstand all the heavy load, with study, our new life, Minhyung and now he's going to take on a job? He wouldn't be able to do it, I just don't want him to waste his time for something in vain-"

"Taeyong," Johnny cuts in, holding up a hand to make a point and he knows, Taeyong will listen to him better than Ten since they're on the same age, "your ideals and his ideals are different. What you think is best, might not be his best, what you think he couldn't do, he thinks he could be. You cannot decide for him, Taeyong. And it will not be in vain, it will still be experiences for him, something he could learn for the future even if he couldn't hold out or fail at it like you have assumed. Let him do it, let him try and learn from it, it's not like he wants to do it for a bad cause, let him grow. He's as much of a stubborn like you are, if you hit him down, he'll only stand up taller and more persistent, so let him do his thing and he will learn it himself when to stop and know his limits, okay?"

And just as he predicted, Taeyong keep quiet without trying to argue, both Ten and Johnny could see the resignation in his eyes, until he asked, "what about Minhyung? When he's not there, who will stay with him? I would support him, but the problem is Minhyung, I can't and I don't want him to be alone for too long, away from us. But I'm also having my own things which I'm struggling with, if I could understand his wishes, then couldn't he understand that Minhyung needs him too?"

Taeyong did have a point, Ten knows him so well that Taeyong is a person who put his family first, and Minhyung is everything for him so he understand why Taeyong is being wary. Slowly Ten is inching closer to the omega and embracing both Taeyong and Minhyung with his strong yet slender arms, giving strength and understanding, "Taeyong, this life isn't just yours, I know you're right, and yes Minhyung deserve better. But if you think about it, Jaehyun is still trying to find his place, all of this happened too fast that none of you were ready for it. Take it slow and it's okay to ask for help, alright? It's not about you taking all the burden yourself, but to share it and we do it better for all of us, okay? We're family."

Maybe it's the kisses which Ten gave to his cheek and to Minhyung's face, or maybe it's the way his warm arms around him feels so right, speaking support and care that made Taeyong finally give in. So when he nodded, Johnny joining in the group hug and Minhyung giggled merrily with fingers reaching up to touch his papa's face and his uncles' smiles. Taeyong never regretted having his son no matter how hard it becomes, because Minhyung is always, _always_ a blessing to his life. He remembers one day Jaehyun asked, _whom did he love more, him or Minhyung?_ Taeyong answered in a heartbeat and said, ' _of course Minhyung.'_

That doesn't mean he loves Jaehyun any less, or the alpha is any less important, Jaehyun still have a special place in his heart. And so, just like what Johnny and Ten had said, he will give Jaehyun a chance. Life is never perfect, but life is about fitting the different pieces to make it work, to flow smoother and better. Jaehyun was overjoyed when Taeyong let him do what he wanted, compromising with his omega that he'll take a part time job at his father's company so if it doesn't went well, he could quit right away. In a way that's irresponsible, but at least Jaehyun will have the experience.

 

♪☆♪☆◌⑅●♡⋆♡♥♡⋆♡●⑅◌♪☆ ♪☆

 

Minhyung learnt to walk first before he could talk properly. He's been crawling everywhere he could reach, to the point one time Taeyong almost kick him because he didn't see him on the floor crawling out of his temporary bed where he usually napping in the noon. Jaehyun bought baby fences after that, but Minhyung seems so persistent and adamant to get out of the fence that he learnt to walk after that, managing to push it down and become an escape artist.

His first proper word was, "Dad!"

Minhyung was sitting on Taeyong's lap as the three are watching The Lion King on Christmas night, opting to have a family quality time instead, rather than go for a dinner at some cousin's house -they'll socialize tomorrow, they promised- but now, they want to stay as three. But Jaehyun keep poking Minhyung's cheek whenever the baby starting to focus on the ever moving colorful images, making Taeyong to chuckle softly seeing the interaction. Minhyung always turned to look at Jaehyun with his big, confused eyes, only to smile widely when Jaehyun make faces to him, blowing raspberries to his soft, plumpy tummy. Minhyung is still so easily distracted, one moment he was immersed into the movie, the next he's giggling to his dad's silly faces. Until he blurted out, " _dad!_ "

They are unsure whether he said it in excitement or annoyance because Jaehyun kept bothering him, but still it surprised them pleasantly and celebrating in joy since they heard their baby's first proper word. Taeyong is slightly jealous though, "it should have been papa! Not dad!"

"Yeeeey, baby loves dad more right? Papa is second right?" Jaehyun cheered, bouncing Minhyung playfully in his arms as he's slowly twirling around, no longer aware about the movie which being played, heart soaring as Minhyung screaming in glee.

"No, it's not fair!" Taeyong pouted, trying to steal Minhyung from Jaehyun's arms, but he doesn't let him not without jutting out his tongue mockingly, "your dad is being annoying!"

They keep running around, although in half speed since Jaehyun is holding Minhyung, and Taeyong kicking Jaehyun's butt more in a playful way than actually doing it, then they start to laugh and squealing as Minhyung joining in the glee and start laughing too, adorably pitched higher and his small teeth makes a cute sight. Until suddenly Jaehyun stopped and Taeyong went face planting to his back, and he was about to get annoyed but Jaehyun is embracing him with one arm while his other hand being the place for Minhyung to sit on against his chest, the baby's big eyes looking between his dad and his papa not without a big grin still.

"Why you stop so abruptly?" Taeyong asked softly, annoyance forgotten and replaced by fondness instead, looking adoringly into Jaehyun's warm eyes and Minhyung's cheerful wide eyes.

"Look up baby," Jaehyun grins with a loving and flirting tone, pulling Taeyong closer with his arm.

When Taeyong look up, he sees the mistletoe hanging from the door frame, bringing out a chuckle of his grinning lips. He look back to Jaehyun then, finding the alpha making silly kissy face, so he laughed before leaning in to kiss Minhyung instead, eliciting more laughter from the adorable baby.

"Not him, _me!_ " Jaehyun whined, frowning cutely along with little stomping of his feet.

Taeyong burst out laughing even louder, coiling one of his arm on Jaehyun's neck and the other around Minhyung's small back, hugging them both then leaning up to kiss Jaehyun's lips, soft and fond, heart warming from so much love he have for these two important people in his life. His precious family, his treasure. He pulls away to stare at his now husband full with love and adoration, "you're such a big baby."

"Always your baby," Jaehyun admitted with a grin, diving in to taste Taeyong's soft lips more properly, uncaring that their son is watching them with giggles.

Even when Jaehyun gave up later on in the future and admitted that he couldn't do all the many things which happening in his life just like what Taeyong have been telling him, that's okay because they are learning from mistakes. Even if they fought and tears being split with pain burning in their chest, that's okay too because they're learning to know each other and their own self better through it. Because they have each other and no one and no couples are perfect.

 

But they will repair their home as they go. Because that is what love is all about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awawawa
> 
> Was that tooth rooting enough? UwU
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Sailing_Riri)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some daily things in their life after the marriage~
> 
> As always, forgive any grammatical errors ^^

Taeyong keep turning around on his side in bed, eventually rousing Jaehyun awake when the time was almost 2 am. The alpha turned around with a sleepy yawn as he's stroking Taeyong's shoulder and asked, "can't sleep?"

"My nips hurts..." Taeyong hissed softly, letting his smaller body being spooned while his tummy being caressed gently by Jaehyun.

"Have you put something on?" Jaehyun yawned again, leaning away a bit to turn on the bedside lamp and took an ointment from the drawer of his nightstand, "it was bleeding too, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... But I just washed it, not sure what I should put on," he hissed again as Jaehyun is slowly pulling his shirt off, "who would have thought baby's have such rough tongue?"

"Lay on your back, babe," Jaehyun said just a little bit above whisper, putting on the ointment on Taeyong's rather raw sensitive skin, causing the man to hiss even harder, "it's gonna sting for a bit, but after that you will barely feel anything."

"Just what is that? How come you have something like that?"

"It's actually for my face, some of my skincare caused my skin to peel off and it hurts, and this helps a lot," he kissed the middle of Taeyong's chest as he finished and pull down the shirt again. "They say human's tongue have three types of papillae, one of them being keratinised and that's why they're rough texture as it is also a form of defense to keep the bad things out. That's why baby's tongue are rougher than adults because they have more of this keratinised papillae, since they need more protection while their immune system are developing."

Taeyong is silent in a moment of awe, "just how in the world did you know that..."

"Well..."

"No, I get it, considering this is you, you must have searched about it after you felt Minhyung's rough tongue, wasn't it?"

Jaehyun grinned sheepishly before he turned off the lamp, "just go to sleep."

"So silly," Taeyong chuckled while he's pulling up the blanket to his chin, still smiling to Jaehyun, "you know, when you do silly things like that, I really feel that I love you."

" _Feel?_ So you're not actually in love with me?" he grinned in a challenging way, snuggling closer to rest his head on Taeyong's collar bone, a bit bony yet it feels so right.

"You just want me to say it," Taeyong giggles, brushing his hand over Jaehyun's hair after he kissed the man's forehead fondly.

"Then why don't you say it."

"Not when I have to please you," he flicked Jaehyun's nose lightly, before he's hugging the bigger body and closing his eyes, "go back to sleep, sorry for waking you up."

 

\--

 

When Minhyung can run, there needed at least two person to keep an eye on him, because he loves to dash around, grabbing anything his little fingers could reach and put it in his mouth. Jaehyun would laugh at his antics, but Taeyong would stress since the things Minhyung like to put into his mouth could be very questionable sometimes. Like that one time when the little boy was taking a nap and Taeyong grew uneasy, because he's too quiet, Minhyung is never quiet. And when he asked Jaehyun to check on him, the alpha screamed in horror.

 _Horror_ it was, because when Taeyong ran to the baby's room, he was met with a horrifying sight of Minhyung amidst his own... Well, _poop_. Apparently the baby was woken up due his need to let out, but then since nobody was there to change his diaper, he shoved his hands in and played with it. And as if that wasn't terrifying enough, he put his hands in his mouth.

"No, no! I don't want to clean him oh my god, no!" Jaehyun grimaced at the catastrophe.

"You think I want to?" Taeyong yelled back, already far too stressed, but Minhyung only looking at them with his innocent big eyes, not at all caring nor feeling guilty. "But somebody have to!"

"Ew, no-" he screeched when Taeyong pulls at his arm, " _no!_ "

"Shut up! You can't get away with this, being dirty is part of your parental responsibility," Taeyong hissed.

"Just who did he take after? I never did something horrible like this oh my god," he screeched again, scrunching up his face since the baby already off breastfeeding and eating meals, making it smell like, well, poop.

"You just didn't know, I heard from your parents you often did shit things when you were little."

"Are you accusing me for passing on the genes to him, how about you? Maybe-"

" _Shush_! Let's just do rock paper scissors then, who lose, he's the one to bath him," he finalized, leaving no room for the uncertain alpha to decline.

"Oh no, I never imagine being parents means I have to touch and drown in shit," Jaehyun whined, but shaking his fist for the play anyway, throwing rock only to lose to Taeyong's paper, "no! This is not fair! You always throw scissors!"

"This is not just a game of chances, dear Jaehyunnie, it's a psychology game," he smirked, guffawing when the alpha inching closer to the chaos in the crib, "have fun babe, I'll ready the warm water!"

Taeyong scurrying away, not wanting to see Jaehyun picking Minhyung up from the dirty sheets, "oh my god, _oh my god_ ," he whined, trying to hold his baby where at the cleanest part, but sadly, there was no clean patch, "hey! If I wash him, then you'll have to clean the bed!"

" _Not a chance!_ " Taeyong yelled from the bathroom, " _you lose, you have to clean everything_."

"God," he groaned, holding Minhyung by the torso and the baby giggled, bless his innocence, he'll be ashamed about this when he grew up, Jaehyun thought with a cringe and somewhat consolation at the prospect of the said future.

They managed to clean Minhyung properly, not without screaming and grimacing, throwing the dirty tiny pajama shirt at each other just to fight playfully. They ended up drenched even though it was supposed to be only Minhyung, and decided to take a long warm soak together. After that they secure the diaper around Minhyung's tummy just a little tighter enough to stop his tiny hands from sneaking in.

Mouth was Minhyung's first joy, at first, but as he's grow a little older, the little baby starting to pull at his weenie, much to his parent's amusement. In the little times when he's left naked as one of his parents taking his clothes, he would play with it, pulling and grabbing as if it's itchy. So Taeyong make sure to never leave Minhyung naked for too long, to avoid him touching it and not to make him feel cold.

"It's inevitable, huh, even babies already feels good there," Jaehyun chuckled, which gained him a soft pat of Taeyong's hand to his cheek.

"Shut up, I think he's just curious what it is that jutting out and dangling in between his legs."

"Come on, that's basic instinct, psychosexual developing from early life, it doesn't make him less innocent, he just felt good with no dirty intentions," Jaehyun laughed, bumping his shoulder to Taeyong's.

"Ugh, it's so weird, never would I thought I'll hear the word sex in the same sentence as innocent," he grumbled.

"But it is, probably he's just feeling good like when we eat good foods," Jaehyun shrugged, "that's innocent."

"Alright I get it, stop trying to prove me wrong," Taeyong sighed, pushing at Jaehyun harder with his shoulder, causing the said alpha to stumble and they laughed together, Minhyung included.

Then as the baby slowly getting better at talking, he would try to mimick his parents. When Taeyong is hanging the laundry, tiny Minhyung will stand beside him, looking up with his big eyes and hands moving in the same movement's as his papa. Then he will come running to the kitchen when Taeyong glanced to him with a smile, as if he's shy to be caught following him. But then he would follow Jaehyun's movement who's cooking in the kitchen, cutting some vegetables and frying the chicken in the pan, his little feet would go stomping against the wooden floor wanting to see his dad closer and what exactly he's doing since he can't really see it due to the too tall kitchen counter.

Taeyong always makes sure to stroke the little boy's head when he's running pass him, doing whatever it is that's amusing him, as if their little apartment is a whole adventurous castle. If the have a family outing in the mall, or the park, Minhyung would ran off without warning and they left chasing after him. He have such tiny feet, just how could he be that fast? Excited little kid is very tiresome.

"Hey, hey, Minhyung!" Jaehyun calls when the baby running off again in the mall, gaining smiles and curious glances from other people, the baby himself doesn't seem to hear his voice, "Minhyung!"

" _Baby!_ " Taeyong called louder, finally succeeding at gaining the little boy's attention, turning around to look at him with grin on his face, feet seemingly ready to leap off, "come here, Minhyung, what did I tell you about running off?"

He run back to them again, strangely never seem spent from all the running he did, he said with a gleeful shriek, "hold your hand!"

"Very good, so why are you running by yourself?" Taeyong crouching down, to keep himself eye to eye with the little boy, equal in their standing, "hold papa's hand or your dad, remember? Or you'll be lost."

"You walk slow!" Minhyung yelled, pout on his lips despite he's smiling again the next second, as if he's deliberately teasing his parents to run after him.

"Alright, but then do you want not to see us again? Don't you feel sad if we can't meet again?" Jaehyun supplied, causing the said boy to jump onto his long leg, attaching himself to it. "Come here, let me hold you instead-"

Minhyung is shrieking as he got hauled up in Jaehyun's arm, "no! _No!_ "

"Let him down Jaehyun, he wants to walk by himself," Taeyong said with a shake of his head and Jaehyun pouted, letting down the baby only for him to run off again, "oh my god, that little kid, I swear."

"If it's like this, we need ten people to keep him secure," he laughs, holding Taeyong's hand instead as they're following the little boy, occasionally Minhyung would look back to them with a playful teasing grin, waiting and dashing off again as they got close enough.

Then, by the end of the day, Minhyung would get tired and end up sleeping in Jaehyun's arms as they're walking back to the car, finally able to come back home. Taeyong would put him into the baby seat safely before he go to sit beside Jaehyun in the passenger seat. They would talk about their child's antics, how active he was and how tiring it is to please Minhyung. But it was a blissful kind of tired, no matter how exhausted they are, when they saw Minhyung's smiles, it all just got forgotten.

"I can't imagine how would it be for your parents if even us are this tired," Taeyong chuckled, holding sleeping Minhyung as he waits for Jaehyun to unlock their apartment.

"I think a grandchild gives you more satisfying happiness, because they don't seem to mind at all," he laughs, opening the door and putting down their things before following Taeyong who's tucking in Minhyung to his bed. "They seem happier and younger than they has been for a long time."

"Minhyung have that effect on people," he smiles, eyes staring at the blessing that Minhyung are, leaning down to kiss the plumpy cheeks and stroking at the thickening hair gently, "or maybe I'm just biased because he's my son."

"No, I thought so too," Jaehyun shook his head with a grin, hugging Taeyong from behind and swaying their bodies slowly as they keep staring at the beautiful little boy, sleeping so peacefully in his bed.

"You're also biased, _dad_ ," Taeyong joked, starting to get used to call Jaehyun as such to teach Minhyung to do the same. He holds Jaehyun's arms which crossed over his stomach, slightly caressing it while leaning his head on the alpha's shoulder. It's a tiring life, if truth to be told, but it's a content life nonetheless, feeling a bit sad at the thought that their baby will grow up and eventually leaving the nest for his own life.

"He's truly a blessing," Jaehyun said in a whisper, tone full of awe and fondness, kissing Taeyong's head lovingly, "thank you, for keep being strong and bringing him into this world."

Taeyong chuckles, now used to Jaehyun's cheesiness, it's adorable really, makes his heart swimming in warmth and affection, "it makes me sad to know that he'll leave us, even though he's still so small... It feels like he was still a baby just yesterday, but now he's already running on his own feet, catching grasshopper and cutting vegetable toys with his clumsy tiny hands."

"No, no," Jaehyun hugs him tighter then swinging them out of Minhyung's room, going to their own bedroom while holding the omega in his arms, "I'm not gonna let you get sad," he kissed Taeyong's head again before putting him down to the bed.

Taeyong didn't smile, but there's a twinkle in his eyes as Jaehyun is crawling to hover him, resting his bigger body on his smaller one, kissing his face, his neck then down to his chest, whispering, "don't get sad baby, you should be happy our baby is growing up well and healthy."

"I know, I'm not sad," he sighed, stroking Jaehyun's back softly, "just a bit melancholic."

"It's okay, we can make another baby," Jaehyun grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing the omega to roll his eyes with a smile on his lips, "oh look, there you are, your pretty smile."

"You're so silly," he giggles, pinching Jaehyun's waist just enough to make him yelp, then cradling his head on his chest, savoring the warm weight of the man over him, "shouldn't we shower first before going to sleep?"

"How about... We get dirty first before it?" Jaehyun smirked, shifting his body up so he could kiss the man's lips, chastely at first before going deeper, silently tugging off the clothes from the lithe body.

"Not without a condom," Taeyong whispered with a soft sigh, fingers pulling at Jaehyun's shirt too, body craving for touches and finally have the chance to fulfill it. He readily brushing the inner side of his thighs against Jaehyun's hip, willing to submit this time since being too tired and nothing feels better than letting his husband spoil him.

"Oh? Not yet ready for another?" Jaehyun chuckled, lifting up the omega's lower body so he could pull off his jeans.

"Are you joking? We're already so tired with Minhyung alone, you want to kill us?" he laughed, waiting for the alpha to hover him again as the man is leaning away to strip himself naked. "Do it gently this time, I'm too tired..."

Jaehyun hums, leaning down to kiss him again, letting their naked skin to meet and colliding in the sweetest way, "anything for you, love."

They took their time to leave marks, breathing to their ears, whispering love to each other skin and mingling their scents into something that is unique only to them. Messy yet beautiful, because they're making love. Time may dull their senses, but at times like this they try to keep their love loud and clear, leaving no room for misunderstanding and loneliness to take place. No relationship will last without work and efforts, and they're willing to do it if it's mean they can stay in their beautiful little family until the last of their breath.

 

\--

 

" _Daddy!_ " Minhyung screams in glee, running fast to jump onto outstretched arms, immediately catching him and twirling him around happily, causing him to shriek in excitement.

"Look at my baby! My baby is getting even heavier! Oh you're so cute!" Yuta squeals, still spinning them despite he's supposed to keep his tuxedo clean and crisp.

"Hey Yuta, congratulations," Jaehyun half hugged the man along with his son, patting his back.

"Yo, Jaehyun, thanks man, it's finally happening huh?" Yuta laughed, making Minhyung laughing to and smacking his pouty lips to his cheek.

"Can't say that I'm not surprised," he shrugged, reflexively coiling an arm around Taeyong's waist as the smaller man joining them.

"Hey Yong," he winked, eyes bright and happy, but there's a melancholic tears brimming as he's looking at Taeyong, someone who's like a family, like a brother, a best friend, a soulmate. Someone who has been there in every steps he took in life, every milestones he got through and today, is another big milestone he will get through.

"Hey," Taeyong said with a sniff, smiling teary eyed and thankful when Jaehyun took Minhyung to leave the both of them alone. He immediately hugging the slightly taller man tightly, proud and happiness filling his chest as he did so, "firstly, congratulations again Yuta, I can't believe this day will come, oh my god I'm so happy I can't help crying."

"I know, I know that feeling Yong, that's exactly what I felt when you married your husband," Yuta laughed, squeezing the omega even more, "after all your night rampaging, it really was almost impossible to imagine you getting married, but you did and I was so proud, so happy because you look so happy, so content, so fulfilled. It makes me wish for such a bond too, and look at me, look at me Yong. _I did it_."

"You did it, you really did it," Taeyong laughed, a lone tears spilling to Yuta's tuxedo, "I shouldn't crumple your tux oh gosh, I'm sorry." He let's go to brush at the droplet stain, staring at it fondly, "thank you for making me your best man too."

"Of course! This wedding wouldn't be happening without you!" Yuta fake gasped, exaggerating his expression with a hand over his heart, "that's nonsense, absolute nonsense."

"But why you suddenly decided to marry him? I thought both of you only want to stay mate? You haven't tell me why."

"I guess we have to thank Minhyung for that," he winked, resting an arm on Taeyong's shoulder, bumping their heads together, "I love him so much, he feels like my own, Yong. But it left me feeling empty when I have to bring him back home to you, and I was so envious to see you and Jaehyun having the best time of your life with him, spamming the sns with photos and stories of him. And then I start to dream about it, to have _my_ very own Minhyung, a child who will come home to me and spend our time together with my mate. Isn't that a beautiful thing?"

Taeyong smiles, rounding his arm over Yuta's waist, "yes, it is. So you want to adopt one?"

"Yeah, we have to submit marriage paper for the adoption. It was actually Doyoungie who proposed the idea to me, you know?"

"Really?" he asked in surprise, wide eyed.

"Yeah, he said, ' _how about we have our own so you don't have to be that upset everytime we're bringing Minhyung home?_ ' I swear my heart jumped and twirling happily when I heard it, then everything just spiralling from there to here. It will not be mere dream anymore now and I can hardly wait!" he squealed, jumping in their embrace looking like a highschool in love, cheeks red and wide grin painting his beautiful happy face.

"I'm so happy for you, you guys are good for each other," he said with a kiss to the alpha's cheek, which got replied with another kiss to his own.

"I know, I'm so happy too," he grinned, kissing Taeyong's other cheek, "I trust us to make it work, I know we will."

"You will," he encouraged, patting Yuta's back for the last time before he'll let the alpha to walk down the aisle with his beta mate together, make their vow and kiss by the altar.

It was a beautiful sight to Taeyong, seeing his best friend smiling widely out of love and happiness, staring back to the other man who's looking at him just the same. It's a happy and blessed occasion, but Taeyong can't help feeling a bit lonely and sad, because welcoming a new life means a change in their life, change always makes him feel out of his comfort zone. But that's life, isn't it?

"Hey," Jaehyun nudged Taeyong's knee with his own when the priest is still talking.

He didn't even turn around to look at him, not even when Minhyung's little hand poking at his shoulder and neck, he only hummed to let his husband know that he was listening. Wordlessly, Jaehyun took his hand to hold, understanding his need to keep his emotions at bay.

"He looks so happy," the alpha tried again and Taeyong sucking in his lips to hold in the cry.

"He is."

"There will come a day when it'll be us who's delivering Minhyung to the altar, should he want to," he whispered, caressing the back of Taeyong's hand with his thumb.

"Oh don't, don't make me cry," Taeyong said desperately, almost losing it, "I'm sad enough as it is, don't make it worse."

"Why are you sad, baby? You should be happy for him," Jaehyun is frowning with concern, shifting Minhyung to sit on one of his thigh, while he rest their intertwined hands on the other.

"I am, I'm happy for him, but-" he sucked in a deep breath, "I can't help feeling like he'll forget me, leaving me and what I have with him will change too... I don't want that."

"Baby," Jaehyun whispered in a consoling tone, pressing himself closer to the omega, kissing his hand gently, "change is inevitable, hyung, we've been through many of it too. It's hard at first, I know, but we will get used to it, wouldn't we? So I know both of you will too. And there's nothing, nothing can tear apart what you have with him, you don't have to worry about that. True family stays, no matter storm or hell, right?"

Finally Taeyong looking back to him, a small smile on his lips and eyes glistening sorrowfully, "you always know what to say, don't you?" He exhales shakily, closing his eyes as he's leaning on Jaehyun's shoulder, hooking his arm around the alpha's arm, "you really are my soul reliever."

"So are you, to me," he kissed Taeyong's head, full of support and encouragement, causing Minhyung to mimick him and kiss his papa's head too.

And just how he had predicted, their life did change and it frightens both Taeyong and Yuta, because it's out of their routine and comfort zone. But as Jaehyun had said it and like how they actually aware off it too, they slowly get used to it and with it, they make do with new routines. True bond is unbreakable no matter how far or long they couldn't see each other. Maybe the fact that Taeyong have his own family helps a lot, while Yuta is busy with his new life with his mate and their plan to adopt a child.

And so it's not at all weird when one day Yuta came barging into the little Jung's home, waking up Taeyong who was sleeping hugging Minhyung, although fortunately Jaehyun stays sleeping. It was such a rare day for them to be sleeping in, because Minhyung often wake up early and bothering his parents without mercy.

That's why Taeyong opens the door with scrunched eyes and grumbling under his breath, " _what the fuck?_ "

"Good morning!" Yuta sing song, welcoming himself into the house without waiting for Taeyong's permission. It does feel like his second home already, nobody will get angry.

"For the love of god, Yuta, why are you here this early? Did you fight with Doyoung again?"

"Why do you assume I'm always in a fight whenever I come here without warning?" he frowned. "Are your husband and child still sleeping?"

"Because that's what you usually did," Taeyong yawned, chuckling a bit, "and your question sounds a lot like the start of a cheating scene. Yes they are, and I'm going back to sleep for a little bit more, you can entertain yourself for the time being."

Then he really left Yuta alone to have breakfast and watch a movie in their living room, that makes him a bad host, but Yuta wasn't a mere _guest_. Anyway, nothing can keep him from sleeping blissfully in the warmth of his small family. But the next time an adult is waking up, it was Jaehyun who found Yuta playing happily with an overexcited Minhyung in the living room.

Still with half closed eyes, he's questioning his sight, "is that you, Yuta?"

"Yes, good morning Jaehyun," he greeted, before tickling the little boy's feet to elicit more high pitched laughter.

"You fight with Doyoung again?" he yawned while scratching his stomach, looking to his son, "baby, please be quieter, papa can't sleep last night, let's let him sleep longer, okay?"

Minhyung put a finger to his lips, making a cute hushing voice to Yuta, "okay dad."

"Thank you baby," he's crouching down to kiss his cheek, standing up to the kitchen to make some coffee, "want some?"

"Yes, thank you," Yuta replied, hugging Minhyung when the little boy climbing to his lap, "also, I don't fight with him, okay? That's rude of you guys to assumed that every _damn_ time."

"Language," Jaehyun hissed, blinking his sleepy eyes as he's pouring the coffee to mugs, "Taeyong was the one who opened the door for you?"

"No, it was Minhyung," Yuta rolled his eyes, "of course it was him, are you even awake?"

"Getting there," Jaehyun is chuckling softly, bringing the mugs to the living room and placed one on the coffee table, sipping carefully at his own. "He wasn't able to sleep last night so he decided to do his work, and I can't sleep when he's not there with me."

"How envious," Yuta whispered to himself, absentmindedly staring at Minhyung who's playing with his colorful toys.

"Why? You have a problem in your marriage life?"

"Was it even a problem? I don't know," he shrugged with a tired sigh, "it just feel different, things get worse and it seem as if problems and issues keep popping up one after another."

Jaehyun lifted an eyebrow, "you only just got married few months ago and you are already feeling like that?"

"Is that bad? Are we... Wrong?" Yuta asked seriously, expression worried.

"No, why you instantly think so? You saw how it was to us, Taeyong and I, was it all flowery? No, we fought a lot and still are till now. As we walk longer in this life, there will be more issues than not, more disappointment, more anger and feeling fed up, really," Jaehyun shrugged, putting down his mug to put his attention to the other alpha, "people thought marriage life is all about happiness and cheesiness, it's not, it's a life full of struggles, just the same and more like when we were still on our own. Such expectations are what makes it harder to cope with the new responsibilities and issues."

"And how did you two get through it? To cope with it?"

"It's easier for us because we were trouble first, remember? We learnt to work together before the loving part came into the mix, so such expectations wasn't really there. Rather than marrying the person you love, it was more like marrying that someone who feels comfortable, big difference."

Yuta frowns, "does that mean you don't love him before?"

"What a stupid question, I've loved him long before he decided to fuck me when he was dead drunk and in heat," Jaehyun rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "but it was like that for him, he wasn't in love with me, at all."

"Jaehyun, _what the-_!" Yuta gasped in horror, covering Minhyung's ears, who's only looking at them curiously, actually didn't hear anything since he was too focused on his chopping toys.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry that just slipped," he said hurriedly, "it seems I have yet awake enough."

" _No shi-_ yeah, right," Yuta huffed, patting the little boy's head to continue playing, but then Minhyung standing up to run into his parents room, and Jaehyun catch him right on time.

"No, baby, no, papa is still sleeping," he said in a hush, holding him tighter when the boy start shrieking, "no, no, what did I tell you about being loud when papa or dad is sleeping?"

Minhyung stop struggling, hugging his neck and burying his face to the crook of Jaehyun's neck instead, pouting yet quiet as his dad stroking his back soothingly. Jaehyun glanced to Yuta, "sorry, he's been missing Taeyong, he's been very busy lately."

"Ah, is that why he was sleeping in your room?"

"How do you know?" Jaehyun frowned, flinching when Minhyung smacking his lips to neck, "oh this kid, you sure take after your papa."

"I saw him coming out of your bedroom, obviously," Yuta scoffed, "Taeyong sure loves to bite the shoulder huh?" But then he shut his mouth, rubbing his face, "I'm sorry about that, I swear I didn't mean anything."

"Chill, Yuta," Jaehyun laughed softly, "sure it's awkward, but it's not like we haven't been an ambiguous, polyamory like relationship. And I know your feelings are nothing romantic towards him."

"Who?" a deep voice heard and both the alphas turned their heads to the source, seeing Taeyong standing by the door, yawning. He's still wearing his sleeping attire, Jaehyun's baggy clothes - _which drowns him even more_ \- and super short pants. Jaehyun almost want to shove him back into the bedroom and have him change clothes, even if it's only Yuta there. _Still_.

Minhyung didn't even hesitate to jumped off Jaehyun's lap to leap into Taeyong, almost causing the omega to stumble down, if not for his strong arms and long experience of being tackled by his son, "oof! Baby, you are getting heavy, you gotta stop doing that too abruptly or you'll hurt me."

But the little boy doesn't seem to care, jostling in Taeyong's arms and giggling merrily, so the omega resigned with a fond sigh, kissing Jaehyun's cheek after that, "good morning."

"Morning," he look up to kiss his husband's lips, coiling an arm on Taeyong's waist for a brief hug and letting him go.

"Let's get you eat something, hm?" he kissed his son's cheek, looking to Yuta then, "have you eat?"

"I did, found a burger in the fridge."

"That's mine!" Jaehyun screeched, launching forward to slap Yuta's shoulder.

"Ow! Come on, you're supposed to eat burger right away! Blame yourself," Yuta screamed back, kicking Jaehyun's shin not without a growl, causing Jaehyun to growl back. It was pure instinct, since an alpha suddenly attacking him and his own alpha side rousing up.

" _Hey!"_ Taeyong shouted, tone serious, because otherwise the alphas won't listen to him, then growling dangerously, "no fighting here."

Somehow, like kicked puppies, whines coming out from the both men, shock painting their face as realization dawning on them. They really are so pliant for Taeyong, even though he's an omega, huh?

Satisfaction washing over the omega's face, "that's a good boy, thank you." Then he disappeared into the kitchen, planning to make some meals for his son.

"He's too powerful oh my god," Jaehyun laments, burying his face to his palms.

"I've known it since forever, but it does shock me that he got a hold over you too," Yuta said.

"What can I do, I love him too much," he shrugged, to which the other alpha shaking his head in disagreement.

"Not many alphas can do that even when they love their partner, you know. Most of time instincts take over, and it's not always a good thing."

That makes Jaehyun to think, "is that it? What's happening between you and Doyoung? Because he's a beta, he's not pressured with the instinct to submit?"

"More like he try to conquer me because he didn't want to be _just_ a beta."

"I think it's deeply internally rooted in them since being discriminated by the society. But you know he's not like that just for the hell of it, just talk, communicate," Jaehyun said.

He stares at his fiddling finger on his lap, slowly as a smile growing on his lips, "it seems so easy, but when you're stuck, it's ridiculous how we weren't able to come to such a simple conclusion, huh?"

"Been there, done that," Jaehyun snorted, brushing his hair back, "hopefully we won't have to go through it again."

He shook his head in disbelief, "watching the two of you, may have poisoned me with the belief that marriage life is perfect. But now, it never was, wasn't it?"

"It's not all bad, after the pain, even the little things gives you a sweeter taste. Just stay positive, don't give up, try your best and communicate."

Yuta snorted, a reaction out of reflex accordance to his pride. But he listen to Jaehyun's words carefully, contemplating it, "just for your information, I wasn't giving up, just needing a time out."

"I know, I know you two, it won't be that easy to give up what you guys have," Jaehyun grinned, bumping his shoulder to the other alpha. "You can stay here longer, if you want."

"Nah, I know it's a rare day for you guys to have some quality time, I don't want to bother."

"Did I hear it right? You don't want to bother?" Jaehyun gasped.

"Shut up, life keep changing and I'm with it," he huffed, standing up after bumping back to Jaehyun. "Thanks man, sometimes we really need other's opinions despite we know better already, huh?"

"We tend to forget in the heat of the moment," Jaehyun shrugged, standing up too to walk Yuta out.

They both walked into the kitchen, finding Minhyung who's clumsily eating by his own and Taeyong who's smiling meaningfully to their direction, head propped up with one of his hand, looking as if he knows why Yuta had came over.

"You knew, didn't you? Is that why you left us alone?" Yuta asked suspiciously.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm just tired of seeing your face," he shrugged with a smile still, "I've told you the same thing a thousand times before, but it's different to hear it from someone else, isn't it? You won't be as defensive as you always were with me when it's with Jaehyun, the long years we've been together could be a problem too."

Yuta laughs bitterly, "tell me why listening to your family is harder than listening to a friend?"

"Who knows?" he smiled.

Yuta grimaces, walking closer to kiss Minhyung's cheek and patting Taeyong's back, "thank you for the advice, but I'll be going home now, I want to try  _talking_ as soon as I can."

"Good luck, you can do it," Taeyong sing song teasingly.

"This, this is why I can't take you seriously," he deadpanned.

"Oh shush, I was trying to lighten up the mood," Taeyong rolled his eyes, kicking the alpha's leg jokingly. Thankfully Minhyung only staring at them and not laughing with his mouth full of food.

Before Yuta walk out of the door though, he's peeking back to the kitchen, "by the way, Yong, I think I should tell you this. You better not show yourself in that kind of attire even if it's only to me. Jaehyun was reeking of possessiveness and pheromones to mark you with his scent you know? Despite all his talk about being aware that there would be no romantic feelings involved between us."

Immediately, the taller alpha blushing furiously, ducking his face to hide it from Taeyong's inspecting eyes, the omega is grinning, "oh is that so?"

"That was instinct..." Jaehyun whined in embarrassment, covering his face with both hands.

"So cute," Taeyong chuckles, keep staring at the alpha teasingly and fondly to get himself more reactions.

"Okay, so, I'll be walking myself out and you can continue undressing each other with your eyes. Bye!" off he went.

A short moment after the door closed, Taeyong is still staring at the alpha with a wide, pleased grin. So Jaehyun is whining again, "stop looking at me like that."

"Looking at you like _what_ , Jaehyunnie?" he's shifting the weight of his head on his hand just to appear more suggestive.

"Like that..." Jaehyun fall into a crouching position out of embarrassment, still hiding his face under his hands, "I'm sorry okay? I just can't help it."

Taeyong is laughing softly, stroking Minhyung's head briefly before walking closer to his husband and crouching in front of him, taking the bigger hands away, "hey, I never say I don't like it."

Jaehyun pouted, "really?"

"Yeah, unless if you're being too much," he cupped Jaehyun's chin then kissed him, repeatedly, "you're so cute when you're jealous, I like it, I really feel loved."

"As if you don't know..." he whispered, looking exactly like a sulking kid.

" _Aw_ you big baby," Taeyong cooes, squishing his husband's cheeks adoringly, smooching his lips again and again then, "I love you too baby, _really_ , really love you my baby. So you don't have to get jealous, okay?"

Jaehyun hummed, smiling cutely and pursing his lips asking for another kiss. So Taeyong gives him a deeper kiss this time, full of love, tongues meeting. After all, they're basically under the table, Minhyung can't see them. It does feel like they're playing a game where they have to sneak around, it's amusing and keeping their relationship feel fresh. Hopefully they'll find many more games to play, they believe they would.

 

\--

 

"It's so quiet without Minhyung," Ten said with a sad sigh.

"When will he be back?" Johnny asked, eyeing Jaehyun's steak like he's thinking over the possibilities of how to steal it.

"Considering it was Minhyung who was asking to play with _daddy_ , I guess they'll bring him back in the evening," Taeyong answered before pulling his hot plate closer to the edge of the table, taking precaution if Johnny decided to steal from him instead.

"Hey," the tall man said in offended tone, "I was only curious about his lamb chop, what the fuck?"

"And you're not taking mine," the omega taunt with a jut of his tongue, only for the said tall alpha to stab his fork into his own lamb chop and stole it, " _Johnny!_ "

"Kids," Jaehyun reprimanded, stealing the meat back and placed it to Taeyong's hot plate. Cutting a piece of his and give it to Johnny, "you just gotta ask."

"Because he assumed first!" Johnny grumbled, jutting out his tongue to Taeyong in return.

"And here I thought we can finally have adult conversation over our lunch date when Minhyung isn't here," Ten sighed, "but we got kids here too."

Both Johnny and Taeyong exclaimed defensively, " _I'm not! He is!_ "

"What kind of adult things?" Jaehyun asked insted, completely ignoring the other two who are still stabbing each other steaks.

"Just for fun," Ten sing song, "when do you think your spouse look very pretty?"

"What's adult about it? Also, what kind of question is that even?" Taeyong lifted an eyebrow, judging.

"But Taeyong always pretty," Jaehyun answered nonchalantly, causing a soft blush on the omega's cheeks.

"No, not that kind of boring answer, be creative," Ten rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, you just want us to embarrass ourselves, don't you," Taeyong also rolled his eyes.

"Sure, if you say so."

"He probably want you guys to answer it with the sexual kind," Johnny snorted.

"It's still daytime," Taeyong groaned.

"Who makes the rule that you can only talk about sexual things at night?" Ten asked incredulously, "you can start first then, Tae."

" _Why me?_ "

"Because I said so," he shrugged, grinning feline like.

Taeyong put down his fork then, staring at Jaehyun as he's thinking about it, making the said alpha slightly squirming in anticipation, "oh I know, when he's watching TV half asleep and chewing on Minhyung's hand."

"What the-" Johnny and Ten said simultaneously, to which Jaehyun hastily defending himself.

" _Hey!_ You can't say it like that! I was only biting him softly because he keep slapping my face with his hands!"

"But his forearm in your mouth, Jaehyunnie, that's included in chewing."

He whined, "come on, it's not that bad, I did that out of reflex since he won't stop bothering me even when I'm not yet awake enough!"

"I didn't say it was bad," Taeyong shrugged, "he was squealing happily, so I don't mind, it was cute seeing you struggling to wake up."

"Who would have thought," Johnny laughed, "but I get that feeling, Minhyung's chubby cheeks are screaming to be bitten! He's too adorable for his own good."

"No one can bite him except us," Jaehyun glared.

"That's not really funny," Ten commented, "give me something nastier Tae, that can't be the only time you find him sexy."

"I thought you were asking when he look pretty?" Taeyong asked in shock, feeling scandalous.

"Same difference."

"I know what Ten want to hear," Jaehyun suddenly straighten up, wide grin on his lips and absolutely determined to embarrass Taeyong.

"Don't you dare-"

"He look extremely beautiful when he came-" Jaehyun hurriedly said before Taeyong covering his mouth.

" _Shut-!_ "

Ten and Johnny was laughing when they help shoving Taeyong's hand away and Jaehyun continue right away, "after he asked to be fucked _hard_ and _painful!_ "

Their raucous laughter filling the restaurant then, except for Taeyong who's drowning in shame and slumping down to the table, fortunately the hot plate was no longer hot, "I hate you _oh my god_!"

"Oh shit, this is gold, now I know you have pain kink Tae!" Ten guffawed along with Johnny, while Jaehyun trying to soothe the bullied man by hugging him, only to get pushed away over and over again.

" _Shut up!_ It's not like that! I still have it better, Jaehyun likes to roleplay, he even asked me to call him _mister teacher!_ " he whined loudly, this time it was Jaehyun who's trying to cover his mouth because Taeyong being a tad bit loud that people from the table beside them turned around to look.

Ten and Johnny are laughing louder like they're having the best time of their life. Taeyong and Jaehyun are arguing heatedly under their breath to save their own faces. It took the other two to stop laughing for a long while, feeling a bit bad when they saw the married couple sporting a similar boiled crab faces.

"Alright, let's change the question," Ten said still in giggles.

"Oh me, me! I have a question," Johnny excitedly said, going as far as lifting up his arm, "when do you fall in love with each other?"

"Generic question, but no less embarrassing, I approve," Ten nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh god," Jaehyun groaned.

"Well... For me, I guess it was when he kept following me even when I kept rejecting him," Taeyong shrugged, "and he was really caring and kind, I just feel comfortable with him."

"So like, you just decided to, because he feels comfortable to you?" Johnny frowned.

"Wait, I wanna hear his answer first, he never tell me," Taeyong looked to Jaehyun who's still rubbing his face out of embarrassment.

"He never tell you?" Ten gasped, "but why?"

"It just never come up, so I say nothing," Jaehyun grunted, "but, well... He nothings me before."

Ten and Johnny waits for a while, but Jaehyun didn't say more so they commented, "so you're a masochist. Great, a match made in heaven, two masochists found each other."

"Not like that, oh my god," Jaehyun hissed exasperatedly, "remember when you introduced us, Johnny? To be honest I found him very pretty even then, but he never acknowledge me no matter how many times I tried to talk to him. Somehow, I just can't stop myself from searching for him and I... I was disappointed, because Taeyong hyung was always smiling to you guys, but never to me, I thought, what was so wrong about me? His smiles was also always look forced, like he rather be somewhere else than be with us. But one time, he smiled to me, _genuinely_ , just because I let him took my cream puffs. And I was just, _gone_."

By the time he finished talking, the mood between them is shifting into a more serious tension, catching him in confusion and discomfort, afraid if he had said something wrong, "why? Why are you guys reacting like that?"

"Cream puffs?" Taeyong asked, awe in his eyes, "that was you? The guy who gave me cream puffs because the cafetaria ran out of cakes?"

"Yeah, that was me!" Jaehyun huffed, slightly hurt than Taeyong didn't even remember it.

"Oh... Wow, that's huge," Taeyong inhales, "thank you... I was, I was in a very worst mood then, but your cream puffs comforted me a lot."

"It was around that time, right?" Johnny asked quietly to Ten, who's nodding meaningfully.

"What? What time?" Jaehyun asked more frustratingly, feeling being left out of something important.

"That was around the death of my parents, Jaehyun," Taeyong finally answered, smiling softly and seemingly lonely, "now we know why I wasn't in the right mood whenever you try to talk to me."

Suddenly, it feels like his tongue turn into a lead in his mouth, "I... I'm sorry." Taeyong never talk about his family and always seem to avoid it so Jaehyun never ask.

"Why are you sorry? It's okay, I've moved on," Taeyong chuckled, brushing away at Jaehyun's hair, "I never say anything because you never ask. You can do it now, I can finally answer it."

Jaehyun is swallowing a bit, contemplating if he really could do that. But if Taeyong said so, he have to trust him, right? "how did they...?"

"My mother died because she had a weak body, her health was already deteriorating after she gave birth to me. She finally went to rest years later, but my dad... I guess he was too in love with her that it didn't take him longer than a month to follow her," Taeyong sighed, eyes looking into the distant.

"Wasn't there anyone who could... Comfort him?" Jaehyun asked, but then Ten holds his arm with warning look. Did he asked something wrong?

"It's okay Ten, I don't torment myself about it anymore," Taeyong said softly, "my parents eloped, Jaehyun, they were thrown out by their families, so there was no one. Even at their funerals, only each uncle from their families came, because apparently for them, if no one came it'll be an embarrassment to their family name."

It's heavy, what was being said, Jaehyun didn't know what was the right thing to say, all the words which came flying in his head sounds wrong and vain. He decided to ask again, "why... They eloped?"

"They were both omegas," Taeyong said, causing Jaehyun to gasp. "My mother was of wealthy family, they have a name in society, it was shameful for them to accept my parents marriage, so they just wrote us out."

"Omegas?" he covered his mouth in shock, he's aware of how much prejudge people put omegas into, deeming them the least of other people, of the least worth and useless beings. But to hear _this_ , is tearing him apart.

"Yeah, it was worse enough that my mom already considered a _defect_ because their family consists of alphas, she was the only omega. And when she fell in love with another omega, all hell broke loose," he chuckled humorlessly.

"Alphas? But... Then they couldn't have offsprings, the same with... Omegas."

"They select strong betas to act as surrogate mothers," Taeyong shrugged, starting to look uncomfortable, "my parents also did insemination from the beta sperm bank to have me, by luck I still am an omega. But, they loved me all the same, protective over me, I loved them." He inhaled deeply, "my dad's family are ordinary, there are many betas but they still doesn't care. That was why I... I have trust issues, I couldn't care about anyone other than my friends, heck I even hated alphas before. But I guess Yuta and Johnny knocked some senses in me and I started to open up again. Maybe that's why I ignored you? You're an alpha..."

Jaehyun feels terribly sorry, "I'm sorry, I must have annoyed you to no end."

"No, I didn't even... Consider you exist," Taeyong look away out of guilt, only looking back when Jaehyun holds his hand gently. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shut people out because some are... Assholes."

He chuckled, bringing the omega's hand to his lips, "you didn't know, it wasn't your fault... I..." he couldn't say, to hear the story and come to realize the overwhelming fact that it was a very huge deal for Taeyong to give him the chance to love him. Pain aching in his chest at the same time love and affection bursting within him, he can feel it so heartbreaking how he loves Taeyong, louder and clearer then it ever has.

"Why- why are you looking at me like that?" Taeyong asked in a whisper, eyes looking hurt and sad, "I don't need to be pitied-"

"I love you," Jaehyun blurted out, kissing the slender hand more fondly, staring into the dark brown eyes hoping for his gaze to be able to speak for his heart, "I love you, _so much_. Can I kiss you?"

Taeyong blushes, glancing to Ten and Johnny who's respecting their privacy by looking elsewhere, "well, you- you can, but-"

Jaehyun didn't wait and immediately kissing him while holding Taeyong's face preciously, leaning closer to embrace him with all that he is and his love. PDA be damned, he holds Taeyong tighter and kissing him more desperately, deep and _so_ , so in love. Until a soft moan slipping out the omega's lips and he knows he must let go, going back to his seat. Taeyong's eyes are closed, face flushed and red lips opened breathlessly.

"Jaehyun..." he lets out, voice vulnerable and yearning, which went straight to the alpha's groin from how pretty does it sounds. Like hushed noises in their dark bedroom.

Loud coughing noises breaking their heated gazes, turning around to see Ten grimacing and Johnny who's hiding an embarrassed smile with red face. Ten had to dramatically fanning his face with his hand, "guys, get a room."

"We're in public, idiots," Johnny whined, causing the spouses to look around and positively saw people glancing to their directions with similar red face.

"We'll take on that advice," Taeyong abruptly standing up then pulling at Jaehyun to follow, "we gotta continue, so bye bye guys!"

" _Ass!_ " Ten yelled as the two sprints away, stumbling at times when Taeyong try to kiss Jaehyun again.

Thankfully Minhyung still wasn't home yet, so they could thoroughly enjoy their long, steamy and hot sessions.

 

\--

 

"Calm down," Taeyong placed a soothing hand over Jaehyun's jittery hand, the alpha looking up to him and his knee stop jackhammering, heart slightly soothed from seeing Minhyung so calm in his husband's arms, "whatever he is, you will love him, right?"

"Of course, I will love him no matter what, but I... I don't want him to get hurt like how people hurt you before. I'm sorry, I'm not putting you down, but people are-"

"Hey, that's okay, I get what you mean. Thank you, for loving us that much," he squeezes the alpha's hand, "but it'll be okay, he's our son, he's strong and he will get through whatever he may come to face in the future, I know he will. Because we will be there for him, until he will stand on his own, right?"

Finally Jaehyun let a calm smile to grace his lips, "you're right."

"I'm always right," Taeyong jutted out his tongue, causing Jaehyun to pinch his cheek out of adoration.

"That's debatable."

"You're just too weak to admit it," Taeyong hmph-ed playfully.

It was about time for them to get Minhyung admitted into school, but the laws makes it that only _presented_ ones may go to school to avoid clash due to raw instinctual behavior which developing in children's early years of life. Which then they resort to get Minhyung checked with blood test since the little boy was a quite a late bloomer.

Not long, the laboratory receptionist called out Minhyung's name, causing the two adultd to stand up in haste, the alpha receiving the sealed envelope with slightly trembling hands. Taeyong is cradling Minhyung's head to his neck before he nods to Jaehyun, then the envelope is ripped open and they carefully read the written words.

"...his alpha genes are a little less than normal but..." Jaehyun keep reading the table filled with numbers and short words, "no beta genes are present and too little omega genes are..." his eyes skimming through it to look at the bottom of the paper, "...alpha."

They both look up in a snap to stare at each other, surprise filling in their eyes and smiles growing on their lips, excitingly yelling together, "alpha! Minhyung is an alpha!"

"Taeyong-"

"Oh Jaehyun!" they crashed to hug each other tightly, squeezing Minhyung - _who's whinning_ \- in between them, "oh my god, I'm so happy, I... Oh thank god."

Jaehyun couldn't say anything, too overwhelmed with happiness, but he feels the need to say, "I don't care whatever he'll present as, but to know this, I really am glad and happy."

"No need to say anything, I know, me too," Taeyong said with a long, content sigh. "Blame the society for being a _bitch_."

"Hey, language," Jaehyun reprimanded despite lacking the firm tone, since being too happy, "I wish, when the time comes when he'll have a family of his own, should he want to, it'll be a life where there's no prejudice nor discrimination towards any kind of gender."

"Yeah, or else the world doesn't deserve our children..." Taeyong whispered, heart soaring.

Jaehyun want to say something, but then something which Taeyong said caught his attention, "...children?"

Only then they're pulling away to look at each other's eyes, the omega smiling with mirth in his eyes, "why? Are you not interested to give little Minhyung his siblings?"

It feels like Jaehyun is being burned, with happiness that is, and raging excitement. He can only thank heavens for not having an erection in public. Don't blame the guy, he finally can do it with the love of his life with the intention to get him knock up. People can have their kinks, alright?

"I... I don't know what to say except that I'm extremely, overwhelmingly excited and happy..." Jaehyun breathed out with a laugh, pulling Taeyong in again for a longer, tighter hug.

Taeyong sighing softly to his shoulder, patting Minhyung's back who's beginning to protest being sandwiched by his parents, "this time, we will plan it thoroughly, okay?"

"Definitely."

 

And that, was the life of the little Jung family.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? I hope it wasn't too boring
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Sailing_Riri)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what do you think of it?? (･´з`･)♥♥♥
> 
> Catch me at [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Sailing_Riri)


End file.
